


LA LEYENDA DE LOS PHANTOMHIVES

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Leyenda/ Mitología Guaraní, Lugares reales, reinterpretación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: La selva es el orígen de muchos mitos, desdibujando la realidad con la imaginación frondosa de los humanos, producto del miedo. En toda leyenda siempre hay algo de verdad y los acontecimientos inusuales ocultan la verdad. Los seres de Leyenda aprendieron a adaptarse en este mundo cambiante, hasta pasar desapercibidos entre humanos que perdieron la prudencia y la fe……….
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Kudos: 1





	1. EL PAGO.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se basa en el relato guaraní del Pombero. Esta criatura mítica esta presente en la mitología de Argentina, Paraguay y Brasil definiendolo como un duende/ demonio antropófago extremadamente peligroso al que podía ganarse su favor con ofrendas de caña y tabaco. 
> 
> Los orígenes de este ser también se remontan a la epoca de la conquista cuando existian los esclavistas que casualmente su vestimenta era similar al Pombero, convirtiendolo en los ojos de los habitantes originales en un demonio que hacía desaparecer a la gente en la selva. 
> 
> Fue divertido mezclar todo este misticismo con una familia tan misteriosa como los Phantomhives en una cuidad pequeña donde todos se conocen y que cualquier anonalía es percibida como sobrenatural.

El joven chófer realizaba su última vuelta del recorrido nocturno en la linea 20 que iba desde San Agustín a Jorge Newbery. Eran como las 22 horas de un viernes, estaba exhausto en un típico día sofocante de fines de noviembre. Los pasajeros fueron dejando uno a uno el bus hasta que solo quedaron él y una mujer rubia. No recordaba haberla visto subir. No…. Más bien reconocía el vestido más no la mujer dentro de él. 

La mujer que recordaba había abordado el bus era una joven rubia de ojos azules y hermosas facciones de esas que no abundan en la provincia. Su vestido azul liviano llamaba la atención por la delicada figura que envolvía regando diminutas mariposas hasta la rodilla. 

Era el fin del recorrido y la compañía de la mujer lo ponía nervioso porque ese vestido bajo las luces titilantes de la unidad parecía haber envejecido una década. Su cabello pulcramente arreglado se encontraba ahora enmarañado y su piel ahora era blanca y opaca como si había sido cubierta de talco. Podía ver desde el espejo retrovisor su sonrisa espeluznante, sujetando una bolsa de compras de tela vegetal como si fuera un cachorro. 

Finalmente toco el timbre en las cercanías del cementerio San Benito. Encendió las luces para permitir el descenso con seguridad pero estas murieron por 5 segundos. Con la unidad en penumbras la única fuente de luz era un triste foco del alumbrado público en la lejanía. 

Las luces volvieron y sintió una mano en su hombro. El olor putrefacto proveniente de la bolsa le revolvió el estómago y lo que había supuesto que era una pelota, era una cabeza humana cercenada. No una cualquiera, entre la carne agusanada pudo reconocer a su padrino recientemente fallecido en un accidente vial. 

Abrió la boca para emitir un grito que no salió porque se quedó mudo de terror. Alzó la vista a la mujer que tenía las mismas facciones hermosas pero sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino rojos y demoníacos con una boca llena de dientes grisáceos de piraña llegándole el aliento de río bravo. 

Chófer….. pague lo que debe por el favor recibido si no quiere terminar como su padrino. Ve allá donde está el ángel… allá guardan los huesos de su familia y hay una lápida con su nombre y un regalo lo espera en casa. - la mujer cerró la bolsa y bajó con tranquilidad por la puerta abierta. 

El chófer vio como dobló por la esquina del paredón del cementerio. Avanzó despacio para comprobar que la mujer había desaparecido en plena calle en una zona oscura hasta la siguiente farola que iluminaba tenuemente la calle de tierra. No tenía a donde ir porque estaba encerrada entre dos paredones del nuevo y el viejo cementerio. Agarró su móvil y llamó a emergencias antes de desvanecerse. 

La alarma del GPS saltó cuando la unidad estuvo detenida por 15 minutos en la última parada del recorrido. El inspector lo encontró inconsciente y minutos después llegó la ambulancia que veía acercarse con dificultad por el camino deteriorado. El inspector llamó al numero agendado sabiendo que una esposa y 4 hijos lo esperaban en casa. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la mujer llorosa lo atendió histérica porque había recibido una corona funeraria hechas de flor de Irupé y una lápida con el nombre de su esposo. 

Al chófer le dieron carpeta psiquiátrica 2 días después. Se tomó vacaciones y llevó a su familia a la ciudad de Diamante a visitar a sus padres. Al día siguiente fueron al paraje La Jaula donde se podía acampar y recorrer los diferentes senderos. En una de las curvas del sendero de las lagunas un hombre de cabello gris, largo, enmarañado emergió del espeso bosque como si fuera parte de él. 

Tenía el olor propio del pantano, con su barba larga llegandole al pecho, tupida que parecía no tener rostro. Solo destacaba su ojo azul como un fuego fatuo y el otro cubierto con un parche de cuero negro. Su ropa cubierta de barro era de trabajo, imposible determinar si era nueva o no, ni de que color era. Lo único pulcro en su apariencia era el gran sombrero de paja de ala ancha como si fuera una capelina. 

Los borceguís enlodados resonaron pesados en el sendero y se quitó el parche para recorrer con sus ojos agudos a la familia que lo miraba con desconcierto a este hombre bajo de 1, 65 metros de altura de aspecto morrudo. Con su silbido alborotó a las aves del lugar.

Éste, está fuerte y su carne es firme. - agarró del cabello al hijo mayor que comenzó a llorar. 

¡No por favor! A cualquiera menos a él. - la madre imploró en vano. 

Grande fue el favor, grande es el precio apagar mujer. Lo sabían y aceptaron igual el trato o creían que solo con la caña y el tabaco me iban a conformar. - su voz de carayá reverberó en la selva. 

La mujer empujó al niño hacia el hombre aterrador que tenía el aspecto del viejo de la bolsa. Amaba a su hijo y pensó que huyendo a la capital no podría encontrarlos para cobrarse el favor. Cuando su marido le dijo que el precio de su cura era una vida por otra había aceptado sin dudar. 

El niño berreó descolocado por la traición parental mientras era arrastrado casi en el aire hacia la selva densa donde el follaje se tragó sus gritos dentro de la cacofonía habitual. Por el Arroyo del Viejo Vapor, la lancha iba a su encuentro con otro hombre idéntico, salvo porque no llevaba parche y en la mano izquierda lucía una alianza pesada de oro. 

Así que elegiste a este, al menos servirá para unos días, debiste tomar dos de ellos por la mora. - pellizcó la mejilla del niño. 

Ciel no seas codicioso, en su futuro iba a ser una estrella de Football como Maradona o Mesi. - lo dijo monótono como si no significara la gran cosa. 

¡Oh que pena por ti borrego! Tus padres se iban a dar la gran vida contigo y ahora solo serás carne para la cena, tienes muy mala suerte. - sonrió mostrando los dientes grisáceos de piraña. 

El último año fue caótico con la alegría que sentía al haber terminado mi carrera de arquitectura con 23 años en la Universidad Nacional de Concepción de Uruguay, se opacó con la inmensa pena de la muerte de mi padre. Era arquitecto, el más prestigioso de Paraná y logró construir una constructora de la nada, la más importante de la provincia. En uno de sus proyectos algo andaba mal y fue a solucionarlo personalmente, agarró mal una curva y volcó. Era el día que había rendido mi última materia y se suponía que vendrían por mi con mamá después. 

Mamá quedó herida y papá murió al instante. Lo velamos a cajón cerrado por lo que nunca llegué a verlo sin su histórico bigote que se había quitado para la ocasión. Me hubiera gustado verlo……

Mi hermano mayor también arquitecto, tomó el mando de la constructora, pero el no era papá que me hacía participe de todo y me dejaba dar mis opiniones como futura integrante de la firma. Mi hermano ignoraba mis opiniones la mayor parte del tiempo o directamente me decía que me callara, que no sabía nada. 

Creí que como un hombre adulto de 35 años había superado sus celos infantiles, pero al parecer era un imbécil aún después de viejo y su venganza fue relegarme los primeros meses a un objeto decorativo de la compañía familiar. La situación llegó a frustrarme tanto que decidía pasar el último año y medio dedicarme a la rehabilitación de mi madre hasta volver hacer que camine por su cuenta. 

Sin embargo para mi familia y la sociedad en general al ser la hija soltera debía encargarme del cuidado de mamá sin que tenga que ser reconocida por ello, como si no importara nada mi sacrificio de pausar mi carrera luego de tanto esfuerzo. 

Era una cena familiar más en la que ni su esposa ni sus hijos estaban presentes porque estaban visitando a sus abuelos en Brasil. Lo miré resentida porque me había mandado a la cocina a lavar los platos literalmente cuando quise dar mi opinión en un proyecto y mi madre lo había defendido. Ellos se quedaron viendo albums de fotos y discutiendo el nuevo proyecto. No podía escuchar de lo que hablaban porque comenzaron a cuchichear como si yo fuera de la competencia. 

Má hasta cuando piensas tenerla aquí, tenés que entregársela a ese <> del Pá. Cuando fui a reconocerlo en la morgue, le habían volteado las rodillas y no encontraron su cabeza por ningún lado. No creo que haya sido un accidente, se supone que hace 5 años se la íbamos a mandar. 

Lo sé hijo, lo sé pero mandarla para que viva en esas condiciones…. Si hubiera sabido que el precio de tener una vida acomodada era alguno de ustedes no lo hubiera permitido. No sé porque tu padre hizo ese pacto y luego encariñarse así con la moneda de pago. - la mujer veía una foto de su hija que no debería tener más de 7 años sonriendo tomada de la mano de un niño precioso de pelo gris y un ojo azul que ponía cara de pocos amigos. 

Se los ve humildes y de poca educación pero al menos ese niño ahora debe ser el tipo más apuesto de todo Diamante. No le costará enamorarse de él. 

Eso si puede verlo debajo de toda la mugre…. Recuerdo que estuvo odioso porque lo bañaron y peinaron para la foto. Tu hermana es una chica linda, inteligente y buena, merecería algo mejor en lugar a ese animal salvaje de monte. 

Pero el pá la prometió como mujer de su hijo. Me encontré el otro día con el Braulio, el ahijado del pá que trabaja en la 20. Me contó que la Porá el mostró la cabeza del pá y le dijo que pagara lo que debía. 

¿Y que hizo? 

Qué iba hacer… le pagó con el mayor. Vaya a saber lo que habrá sido del niño . Al menos el pá se aseguró de que la tuvieran viva. La va a llenar de hijos viviendo como una mendiga pero al menos estará viva. El Pá se la llevaba de pesca , le enseñó a cazar y a sobrevivir perdida en el monte para cuando fuera mujer del Pomberito chico. - observó el gran sombrero de paja que protegía de sol la piel lechosa del niño de la foto. En el fondo admitía que sentía envidia de todo el tiempo y atención que su padre le dedicaba a su hermana. 

No le digas así que te juro que me dan ganas de venderlo todo y llevármela a Europa con tus abuelos. No se en que pensaba tu padre cuando se relacionó con ese mafioso. Pedirle dinero a un tratante de personas….

En dinero mamá, igual que nosotros que para no perder todo se la vamos a mandar antes que se entusiasme con alguno y le abra las piernas. No creo que la vayan a querer usada y ahí la vamos a ligar. La gente esa es bien rara. 

Esos no son alemanes, son los ingleses que venían en el vapor que encalló en la isla, deben haber sido de esa secta que son tan rústicos. 

Cuando me dijeron que tenía que venir para acá a arreglar la casa de la abuela antes que se caiga me puse re feliz. Hasta antes de ingresar al secundario veníamos seguido a pescar en la Jaula. Si hasta me enseñó su técnica secreta para las empanadas de dorado, me salen re bien. 

Uy mi papá se va a volver loco, siempre se a cuerda de las empanadas de tu viejo. Más te vale que pesques mucho porque entre hoy y mañana seguro que te caemos a comerlas. 

Che Emilia, tu papá todavía sigue encabezando la caravana de motoqueros luego de ser elegido Intendente de Diamante. 

Obvio. Se pone la campera de cuero y va con la chopera súper fachero. Esta vez van a traer a Indios y al cuarteto de Nos, así que andá preparándote para el pogo. 

Rieron juntas mientras daban la vuelta a la iglesia de San Cipriano y San Francisco Javier camino a la heladería artesanal. 

Que loco ¿no? A mí me gusta visitar iglesias pero nunca supe de alguna advocada a San Cipriano porque es el santo de los necromantes y hechiceros. 

Eso es porque necesitamos a un poderoso exorcista que pueda conjurar tanto diablo suelto que camina por la ciudad. Hablando de diablos, cuando eras chica solías jugar mucho con uno de ellos que parecía que tenían las manos pegadas ¿No lo has visto?

¿Eh con quién? Te juro que nunca en mi vida tuve una experiencia sobrenatural. - un silbido inquietante resonó fuerte por toda la manzana obligando a los transeúntes a detenerse. 

Me refiero a los Phantomhive tonta, por acá les dicen los pomberos. Tienen la apicola al lado del Pre- Delta. ¿no te acuerdas del tuertito con el que siempre venía a tu casa cuando venías con tu padre? - Emilia se le acercó al oído susurrando por temor a ese silbido que indicaba que andaba cerca. Se ganaron su apodo con sus enormes sombreros de paja. 

¡Emilia! No puedo creer que sigan con esas tonterías, usaban esos sombreros porque todos son alérgicos al sol y se cubren con barro para poder trabajar en el campo porque es lo mejor para proteger su piel delicada. 

Bueno…. Pero el mote les queda como anillo al dedo. No serán en forma literal pero tanto padre como los gemelos andan en cosas más turbias que agua de crecida. Nadie dice nada porque todos les deben favores y aunque vivan como marranos están forrados en dólares sea de trata, contrabando o drogas, son tipos pesados. 

No lo sabía…. Era tan inocente que nunca vi nada raro. No puedo creer que mi papá haya sido tan amigo. 

N/A tu papá le debía un favor de los grandes…. Pero no era el único si hasta el gobernador de vez en cuando viene a besarles la pichula de lo importantes que son. Incluso tu novio de la infancia tiene rumores…..

No le digas así solo porque jugábamos juntos. ¿Qué rumores? -dale contame que ya me agarró la intriga. - sacudí a mi amiga que se estaba haciendo la enigmática. 

Los dos gemelos tienen rumores pero el que más cola trae es el chico que todavía está soltero…. Dice que se agarra a las guainas en el monte porque anda bien afrechudo. Es como el conejito a pilas que dura más.

¿Es un violador? ¿Como no lo han detenido todavía si todos lo saben?

Te dije que dicen…. Porque ninguna se ha quejado y hasta varias andan bien cachondas que salen a silbarlo por el monte para que se las dé porque tiene fama de ser bueno en la cama. Hasta hay varias que se enviciaron que terminaron haciendo la calle por amor al deporte porque uno solo no les basta. 

Qué bolaceros que son. ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer que cuerear a la gente? Solo les falta decir que se cumple la ley de la “L” y la tiene de oro. 

Pues al clinudo por lo petisito le dicen Koinnor así que debe ser rendidor, pero te lo digo para que tengas cuidado, seguro que muy pronto te lo vas a encontrar para darte el pésame por lo de tu papá y un arrimón de consuelo para la hija. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te guste, porque ese no se casa con ninguna. 

Yo si fuera él y tuviera tanto levante tampoco me casaría . - me reí imaginándome que era hombre… sería el follador de Diamante con peinado y todo.

El dice que anda prometido a una guaina fina de ciudad y todavía la anda esperando… no se pero para mí fue un chiste que le hicieron y la mina se debe haber olvidado. Ya tiene 22 años y no se cuantos años la va a esperar. El hermano se casó enseguida. 

Pues para mí también es un bolazo más grande que una casa Emy. 

Esa noche la Emy me confirmó que venían a cenar. Eran las 8 de la noche y todavía estaba atrapada en la cocina poniendo docenas extras en el horno porque mi mamá me dijo que se había tomado la libertad de invitar a los Phantomhive que fueron a darle el pésame cuando fui a la heladería con la Emy. Corrí a bañarme y me puse una solera fresca. 

¿Y eso te vas a poner? Buscá algo más lindo che que tenemos visitas y tenés que dar una buena impresión que viene gente importante. - la vi irse con el ropero a cuestas. 

Molesta me volví a cambiar, no me puse algo tan exagerado como ella, tenía visitas no un casamiento pero mi mamá nunca supo leer el ambiente pecando de altanera sin saberlo. 

Viste que te dije, el Phantomhive chico te mira con ganas, en cuanto te encuentre sola y distraída te da una buena sacudida. - Emilia te susurró riendo. 

Yo no podía compartir su alegría por la forma fija en la que me miraba. Me hacía sentir incómoda como si fuera una vaca a la que está por comprar. Se habían bañado, peinado y puesto sus mejores ropas, pero con el cabello tan largo y la barba tupida sin recortar echaba por la borda todos sus esfuerzos dándoles un aspecto descuidado. Pensé que se veían como puritanos o tal vez lo fueran por el modo de vivir tan austero. 

Emilia parece que tu padre y el señor Vincent son muy amigos.

Son pareja de truco en los campeonatos de la región. El padre es súper simpático y entrador, la madre es divertida y ocurrente, pero los hijos….. el mayor casado con la alemana de la aldea protestante es medio camorrero cuando toma de más, buen bailarín y rápido, si no lo vigilara tanto, en ponerle los cuernos. El menor al que parece que tu mamá quiere encajarte, con toda la promoción que te hace es medio huraño. Tan calladito como lo ves es el más rápido en sacar la pistola cuando se engrana, pero él es el rey Midas. Donde pone el ojo brotan los dólares por eso aunque sea raro varias lo quieren de yerno. 

Ya viste el salto Ander Egg, mañana van hacer 38º C deberíamos ir N/A. - habló de repente con un tono claro aunque había algo de acento en su castellano pese a ser 4ª generación de Ingleses en el país. 

No, todavía no lo vi, me encantaría gracias por la invitación. - Que me hablara de repente me sobresaltó un poco. Habló sin modismos como si fuera un doctor más de la capital. Sonreí para ocultar mi nerviosismo. 

Me dijeron que sabés pescar, cuando quieras te llevo a la zona donde se alzan los mejores Surubíes. 

Si pescaba con el papá, gracias. 

N/A ten cuidado con la tararira. - Emilia rió picada por la cerveza haciendo un juego de palabras de doble sentido. 

Mis mejillas ardieron porque yo no tenía ese tipo de confianza para que hagan una broma tan subida de tono en mi casa y con esa cara tan seria con que Astre nos miraba. 

Parece que ya le fueron con el chisme hermanito. - su hermano Ciel se burlaba sin piedad. 

No se preocupe, la gente tiende a exagerar las cosas por aquí. Mi Astre es reservado y serio y el me da su palabra que se portará bien sin intentar hacerle nada raro a la hija de mi amigo. - a pesar de su sonrisa Vincent le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo. 

“Entonces es cierta la fama de no dejar muñeca con cabeza. Tengo una buena excusa para no ir o estar rodeada de gente. Lo dejé de ver cuando tenía 12 años así que no sabía el tipo de hombre en el que se convirtió.” 

Mi hija estará encantada de ir, sería bueno que pasen momentos juntos a solas para que se conozcan. - al parecer había cerrado la venta sin que lo supiera.

Mi cara de desconcierto fue tan obvia que contó de tajo el buen clima de la sobremesa. El patriarca borró su sonrisa permanente y se puso de pie como señal que se retiraban. 

Mi madre me miró con dagas en los ojos y me dijo que vaya a envolver empanadas y postre para los Phantomhive y que pensara en como disculparme por mi comportamiento grosero. 

Me levanté rápido y lo hice, no sin enojarme por la injusticia. Cuando estuviéramos a solas seguro terminaríamos peleando. 

Volví con las bandejas descartables cuando salían a porche. - Aquí tienen para que no tengan que cocinar mañana, gracias por la visita y ….. mi mamá me dijo que me disculpara con ustedes por ofenderlos así que perdón aunque no entienda que hice mal. - miré a mi madre que frunció el ceño. 

Señorita N/A ¿sabe el motivo por el que vino a Diamante? 

Si me dijeron que esta casa necesitaba reparaciones urgentes y evaluar reformas para venderla. Esperaba encontrarla peor. - volví a tener la sensación que me habían traído a ciegas bajo un engaño.

Mirá hija es mejor que te sientes con tu madre y te diga la verdad porque veo que te trajo sin decirte nada. No hay cosa peor que la traición así que no pidas perdón solo porque te lo ordenan. En todo caso es usted señora la que le debe pedir perdón a su hija. - Vincent me miró con pena. 

Cuando iba saliendo Astre me tocó la mejilla y me dijo que la invitación seguía en pie con una sonrisa. Cuando me gire para ver a mi madre esta estaba pálida como asustada. 

¿Qué pasó allá?

Parece que se enojaron con la mamá y Astre me dijo que la invitación seguía en pie.

Si querés te acompaño con mi novio para que no estés sola. Tu mamá se comporta como si te hubieran vendido en una oferta. 

Gracias pero creo que se molestará. 

¿Y que vas hacer? Irte sola con él para que te sacuda bien en los arbustos y que llegues acá toda abierta de andar a caballo todo el día. Si te la da que sea porque vos lo querés y no por la fuerza. Al menos es el hermano tranquilo, el mayor era peor y por eso lo casaron tan pronto como la alemana. 

Me estás asustando. 

Naaah! No pasa nada va a ser una cita doble y mi novio es amigo de Astre desde chicos. - Emilia agarró tu mano como lo hacen los "compañeros peronistas" en los actos. - te hizo reir porque su padre del Pro la miró con cara de asesinato. 

Mirá ahijada por cualquier problema que tengas con Astre que te anda arrastrando el ala, me dices a mí que le habló al padre y lo pone en cintura. - te revolvió el pelo. 

Gracias padrino. - lo abrazaste a la despedida. 

Chau mujer fatal mañana buscanos a las 10 de la mañana y luego recogemos a tu festejante. - te besó en forma melosa. 

Cerré la puerta y fui a seguir el consejo de Vincent. Mi madre intentó encerrarse en la habitación y se lo impedí poniendo el pie. 

Más te vale decirme todo. Todo el mundo parece saber que pasa menos yo. - no estaba tan enojada pero quería estar prevenida para mañana.

¿Nunca te preguntaste porque tu pá te traía y te hacía jugar cuando eran niños? No se te hace sospechoso que te enseñara a cazar, pescar y acampar en el monte. La respuesta se llama Astre Phantomhive. Tu papá y el tal Vincent acordaron que cuando crecieran se casarían como el pago por el favor. 

¿Pago por qué? . - Emy tenia razón en que mi padre le debía pero nunca imaginé que yo era el pago. 

Por todo… antes de conocer a los Phantomhive tu padre era un estudiante de arquitectura que luchaba entre contratos basura y mantener una familia. Cuando fue de visita a la casa de tu abuela esta lo mandó a que fuera a pedir favor a Vincent Phantomhive con un paquete de habanos y una botella de caña dulce. 

Con razón le dicen el pomb…..

Shh no lo digas y mas vale que no se te escape ni dormida que los insultas. Si no lo sabes se dice que el coso ese odia que lo llamen así porque no le gustan que se revele cual es su negocio porque se hacía amigo de los indios y enamoraba a las indias para venderlos luego a los esclavistas. 

No muy diferente a lo que se dedican actualmente. 

Bueno al final lo recibió y su mujer estaba recién parida de los gemelos. Había arreglado que el mayor se casara con la hija de León Midford . Vos en esa época tenías 3 años y no parabas de meter bulla en el auto y te pidió de mujer para el menor. Le prestó un millón de dólares y le dijo cómo, dónde y cuándo invertirlo. Los invité a cenar para que Astre te viera y saber si le gustabas o no.

¿Y si no le gustaba? 

Entonces nos iban a encontrar en trozos dentro de bolsas negras si teníamos suerte. Son buenos haciendo desaparecer gente, por algo es el mejor traficante de humanos y armas de la región. 

Es peor de lo que imaginaba, quiere decir que mañana….

Mañana vas a ser una buena chica y actuar como una novia enamorada que nuestras cabezas dependen de ello. Puede que por ahora no le veas nada lindo pero pronto se lo vas a encontrar. Dicen que sabe como hacer volar a una mujer. Vestirá mal, será turbio pero ni dinero ni hombre en la cama te faltará porque te va atender muy bien. Vas a ser feliz, lo demás depende de vos en poder arrearlo y convertirlo en un señor. Recordá que un pelo de concha tira más que una yunta de bueyes. 

Mamá es un delincuente y no uno cualquiera. No puedo creer que me pidas que me case con alguien así. 

Sos tonta, tiene contactos, dinero y poder si lo que te preocupa es ir a visitarlo en la penitenciaría, eso nunca va a suceder porque están por encima de todos y de todo. No te ilusiones que vas a encontrar a algo mejor porque por acá todos son más o menos lo mismo. ¿quién te creés que son sus clientes? Los pobres no son mucho mejor golpeando, abusando y prostituyendo a sus mujeres e hijos o hermanas. 

Me sentí miserable por la imagen de mi papá , mi ídolo y modelo a seguir se desmoronaba sin que pudiera hacer nada. Me sentía traicionada y amada al mismo tiempo. El papá se preocupó por prepararme para lo que venía en lugar de echarme a un lado como mi madre y mi hermano 10 años mayor. 

Era consciente que sentían celos de mi relación tan estrecha con el papá y ahora se que no solo era eso…. Mantuvieron su distancia emocional para cuando llegara el momento. Era lo que tocaba y nada podía hacer. Al menos por las referencias sabía que los Phantomhive no eran malos con sus mujeres. Incluso el sr. Vincent obligó a que me dijeran la verdad para que no me llevaran engañada al registro civil. 

Dormí poco y mal por lo que a las 8 ya estaba arriba. Terminé de arreglar las cosas y a las 9 me fui a lo de la Emilia porque necesitaba un oído para desahogarme. Si había alguien que lo conociera mejor era ella a través de su novio Gonzalo. A los pocos minutos cayó Gonzalo conmocionado por la noticia de su compromiso. 

¡Increíble! Nunca me imaginé que la novia que tanto esperaba eras vos…. Bien guardado se lo tenía el guacho. Mirándote de cerca nadie sospecharía que vales un millón de verdes, al paralelo de hoy son 105 millones. - Gonzalo no terminó la broma que Emilia le pegó un codazo. 

Visto así me siento mal por ellos …… es como si los hubiéramos estafado. - medio en broma le seguí la corriente porque no tenía ni idea de lo que costaba una buena esposa en el mundo oriental. 

Me imagino que fui convocado a esta hora porque querían saber más del novio. El tipo tuvo sus cosas y decía que las otras eran para pasar el rato y practicar como cualquiera hasta que llega la definitiva. Es un tipo normal. 

Gracias Gonzalo eso no nos dice nada. - Emilia roló los ojos. 

Bueno pero no te enojes. Le gusta juntarse con amigos, jugar un picadito, comer un asado y el tereré . Iba a cada tanto a la escuela para que le validaran un sellito para que le valiera la escuela que hacía a distancia de Inglaterra en el país. Como mi mamá era la directora de la escuela era la encargada de poner el visado cuando iban a rendir. Mamá siempre se quejaba que nuestros planes de estudio eran una mierda. La cuestión es que los Phantomhive nos pasaban el trapo no solo en eso. 

Entonces son inteligentes y no solo bichos para los negocios. - pregunté intrigada porque no era lo que esperaba. 

Uf bocha de años atrás cuando iba a tercero ellos ya tenían Wi Fi en su casa porque estaba ya en la facu. Se saltaron casi todo el secundario porque eran muy grosos. El mayor es ingeniero agrónomo y Astre es licenciado en economía y sentate porque te caés de culo: en Oxford. 

A la mierda, si yo fuera ellos me largaría de bananalandia para vivir tranquila. - Emilia expresaba una de sus fantasías más salvajes. 

No, esos no se van porque acá la alzan en pala. Nomás viven así porque son “perfil bajo”. - Gonzalo se encogió de hombros. 

Más bien tienen un codo de oro…. Che como dijera el Carlo Saúl ¿era necesario tanto chinitaje? Me preocupa que a mi amiga le pegue algo. 

Según él su prometida era una chica fina de mundo así que practicaba para saber complacerla para mantenerla mansita y contenta. No te preocupes por lo otro que de todas las clinas que tiene ninguna es de tonto. En todo el delta saben que están forrados así que guainas que querían un hijo suyo hay montones. Por eso siempre llevaba cauchitos para no dejar ninguna preñada. 

Tu amigo flor de machirulo, piensa que las mujeres solo estamos detrás de un trozo.- Emilia se enojó porque si bien había muchas que si eran así otras eramos distintas. 

Supongo que en gran parte de la culpa la tienen esas seudofeministas que piensan que lo único es la "Liberación Sexual" en lugar de fijarse porqué no contratan a la misma cantidad de mujeres o que la poca licencia por paternidad nos juega en contra o enseñarles a las mujeres que son capaces de defenderse a sí mismas y que deben exigir respeto. A demás nunca falta la que interpreta que ser igual es ser promiscua como supuestamente son los hombres cayendo en la generalización y luego se queja de que la cosifican…. Si vos mostrás que solo sos eso es obvio que cuando quieras hablar en serio no te van a escuchar. - lo dije indignada ya que solía chocar con algunas ex compañeras de universidad que parecía que no reclamaban igualdad sino que iban a la guerra contra el género masculino. 

Oye vayamos a lo importante ¿cuanta experiencia tenés vos? Astre tiene la mano bien larga y no es nada lerdo, dudo que te ande teniendo tanta paciencia. 

Si te referís a eso no tuve muchas oportunidades. Fui toda la escuela a un colegio de señoritas, en la uni tuve malas experiencias. Parece que tenía un cartel que decía virgen y solo se me acercaban puros idiotas que hacían apuestas de quién me la quitaba. 

Lo que pasa es que también ahora abundan los boludos y trepadores. Siempre era la primera pregunta que te hacían ¿de quién sos hija? ¿trabajás? ¿Cuanto ganás? - Emilia replicó porque ella también tuvo malas experiencias. 

Bueno con Astre no vas a tener ese problema, no tengas miedo que no es un tipo malo con las mujeres ni siquiera cuando está tomado. Solo te advierto que no es muy hablador y tiene la tendencia de sostener la mirada incomodando a la gente. Igual le voy a prevenir que sos un caracol. - otro codazo de su novia lo volvió a callar. 

A las 10 en punto estaba esperando parado en la puerta de la casa antigua de estilo Crafman, seguramente de la época de sus abuelos. Verlo parado inmóvil con su equipo de pesca y su gran sombrero de paja rodeado de alfalfas con el zumbido de las abejas frenéticas era una visión inquietante. Realmente parecía el pombero. 

Al ver los alrededores se podían ver un campo cubierto de flores con al menos 500 casetas para colmenas bajo los ceibos y lapachos plantados. En el horizonte se podía ver un hilito de plata que debía ser un brazo del arroyo de los ceibos. Por como estaba vestido no pensaba aprovechar los piletones naturales probablemente por su imposibilidad de exponerse a sol. Con esa piel blanco fantasmal no había bloqueador solar que brindara la protección suficiente. 

Dejó las cosas en la caja de la camioneta doble cabina y se subió del lado del acompañante. Chocó las manos con Gonzalo que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás con su novia. Saludó respetuoso a Emilia, le sonreí y Astre aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse y darme un beso en la comisura de la boca. Su barba era suave en forma inesperada, como si fueran plumas, pese a lucir tupida y descuidada. 

Gonzalo le alzó la ceja a Emilia a punto de hacer una broma que no hizo por la mirada amenazante que recibió. Se acercó algo al oído de Astre y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar mientra intentaba no distraerme ya que faltaban 25 km de recorrido hasta el salto.

El sitio en sí no era un balneario en sí, era agreste y natural. Incluso peligroso si no eras un nadador experto. Sin embargo el paisaje era bello y espectacular. El arroyo La Ensenada se filtraba a través de la caliza arrojando aguas cristalinas con gran potencia. Las pozas eran círculos prefectos que parecía mentira que sea natural. A orillas del arroyo se encontraba la selva voraz queriendo invadir hasta el último resquicio. 

Astre se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol donde fueron volando un casal de calandrias y 5 matracas (o martín pescador grande) que se asoleaban en las ramas bajas sin temor del hombre a pocos metros de distancia. Gonzalo se quedó conversando mientras nosotros aprovechamos para darnos un chapuzón antes que la gente comenzara a llegar.

Eso no me consta, ver para creer. Pero padre me dijo que la notaba media lenta en esas cuestiones. - Astre la miró con brillo de cazador cuando se desvistieron y quedaron en bikini. 

No esperaba otra cosa de mi amigo el gavilán pollero. Che `ta buena tu novia tiene lo suyo así que vas a comer bien aunque bastante preguntona de como sos ahora. ¿te pensás cortar la barba para el gran casamiento?

No hace falta solo la hago firmar el formulario ante el escribano lo mandan a certificar, legalizar y va a la embajada. Lo que si voy hacer el asado para los íntimos.

Que parco hombre…. Tu hermano hizo tremendo fiestón cuando se casó con la alemana. Parecía un ángel de lo linda que estaba en ese vestido de novia. - suspiró todavia enamorado pese a que pasaron ya 6 años. 

Odio bailar no me sale, así que no voy hacer fiesta para pasar vergüenza delante de tanta gente. Si quiere ponerse un vestido que lo haga, total no le va a durar mucho puesto. 

Como vas creo que ni el asado vamos a oler porque estás más apurado de automóvil de rally. Tu papá si que tiene buen ojo para elegir novias. 

¿Querés cambiarla a la Emilia? No creo que haya otra que te aguante pero si querés mi padre te encuentra una siempre y cuando pagues el precio adecuado. - le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Debería, una que tenga sentido del humor y que no me explote los riñones a codazos. Es una pena que no tuvieras una hermana….. si salía como tu madre me hubiera casado con ella. Tu vieja es lo más. 

Mirá el maricón del Gonzalo ya le anda llorando a tu novio …… ¡Qué exagerado! Ni que le hubiera roto las costillas y vomitando el pulmón. Encima el otro me mira mientras le pasa los yuyos esos para el dolor. 

No se de donde conoces a un hombre que tolere estoico el dolor, si con un pinchacito de la inyección llaman desesperados a la mamá. - reí ante la indignación de mi amiga. Hasta papá era tan mañoso cuando estaba enfermo. 

Si que conozco uno, el tuyo que es duro como el granito. Vas a tener el problema contrario echándole permanente un ojo como a los animales de monte que no dan signos de debilidad hasta que están en las últimas. 

Bueno cuando eramos chicos se la bancaba calladito a los porrazos. Cuando eramos chicos jugábamos los tres al ajedrez, trepar árboles o nos metíamos en el monte a pescar. Aveces venía la Lizzy tan alemana jugaba solo a la casita porque vestía esos vestidos que eran un primor. 

Uh si la vieras ahora no la reconocerías porque anda hecha una porá. Ella que siempre fue tan coqueta y sus padres que la tenían como una muñeca. Casi no viene a verla de la pena con 5 críos. Cuando fueron a tu casa se re producieron. 

Igual sigue siendo bonita, con 5 niños tiene una silueta que muchas quisieran y derechita, toda elegante…. Podría haber sido como la Ingrid Grudke o la Valeria Masa. Y esos niños están re bien educados, son todos unos lores ingleses. 

Y tu suegra no se queda atrás eh, con 42 años y la vida que lleva luce 10 años menos. Dicen que la crema que hacen de la abejas es buenísima, lastima que la exportan toda al igual que el licor de miel que recibió un montón de premios. Mandan todas las semanas dos contenedores llenos al puerto. 

Cuando me besó su barba era my suave, como si fueran plumas. Si hacen cremas seguro que hacen shampoo y acondicionador. 

Como tu amiga te voy a dar este consejo: no le des vueltas y dejate enamorar. Te vas a tener que casar si o sí con Astre, no te queda de otra así que lo mejor va a ser que cuanto antes estás a solas con él. 

Tenés razón, pero soy re maricona cuando un hombre me apura. Igual tengo que mentalizarme que antes de los tres meses vamos a estar casados. 

Cuando almorzamos no puede evitar sentirme algo cohibida como en la cena de anoche con sus modales impecables que no cuadran con su aspecto. De hecho nosotros tres eramos unos energúmenos que parecía que no habíamos comido en una semana. Intenté mantener mis prejuicios bajo control porque los Phantomhive eran un compendio de conductas contradictorias. 

Recuerdo que en la ciudad había un piamontés que vivía mendigando comida de los restaurantes, sin luz, agua o gas viviendo como alguien que está en la calle en la casa que era de sus abuelos. Los vecinos empezaron a notar el hedor denunciaron a la municipalidad porque pensaron que el anciano había dejado algún animal muerto en el fondo. 

Cuando entraron, la policía judicial rápidamente tomó intervención al encontrar el cadáver en el colchón. Procedieron a realizar la limpieza se llevaron la sorpresa que el colchón desgastado se desgarró dejando salir bolsas y bolsas plásticas llenas de dólares. En conclusión el hombre vivía como un pordiosero pero dormía encima de 5 millones de dólares (fiel a la esencia argenta de ahorrar en la moneda de don Franklin.)

Si, no me avergonzaba pensar que probablemente los Phantomhive seguían el mismo patrón de comportamiento si alguien no los detenía…..

Luego del almuerzo Emilia se llevó a Gonzalo para que pase momentos a solas con Astre sin saber muy bien como iniciar una conversación. Pero no hizo falta porque fue el propio Astre el que dio el primer paso. 

¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? Estábamos molestos porque parecía que tu padre nos había traicionado y no pensaba cumplir su palabra. 

La forma en la que me miró y la forma en cómo lo decía como reprochando molesto, me dio escalofríos. Mamá dijo que nunca vieron al animal que se le cruzó, sin embargo la notaba nerviosa cuando relataba como fue el accidente, como si ocultara algo. Sería fácil para ellos si tenían tantos cómplices hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

Mamá no me contó nada hasta anoche, lo siento por no saber que tenía un novio esperándome. Supongo que papá quería entregarles a una mujer a la altura del favor tan grande. Me instó a que estudie arquitectura así podía ayudarles con lo suyo. Ese día rendí la última materia, venían en camino a recogerme y papá me prometió traerme para acá a pescar sábalos de temporada antes de meterme de cabeza en mi tesis… supongo que iba a darles mi mano. Luego con mamá tan herida tuve que hacerme cargo de su rehabilitación si no la queríamos postrada en una silla de ruedas. 

No era necesaria tanta preparación aunque otros brazos para el trabajo nunca vienen mal… bueno te perdono, lo importante es que ya estás aquí para cumplir con la palabra empeñada. Conozco un buen lugar para pescar sábalos. - me tendió la mano en una orden tácita con su forma prepotente de hablar. 

Cuando le estreché la mano vi como sus pupilas que eran un punto negro en ese azul puro se volvieron enormes, jalándome cerca de su cuerpo y sin pudor alguno me olfateó como un perro de caza. 

Lo acompañé mansa tomados de la mano bordeando La Ensenada. Se movía sin hacer ruido siquiera con la misma gracia de un yaguareté. Siguiéndonos de cerca el casal de calandrias y sobrevolando nuestras cabezas los matracas pescaban algún alevín al vuelo atraídos por el extraño silbido que reverberaba haciendo eco en el cajón del arroyo. El corazón me saltaba producto de habernos alejado tanto, de estar sola con un extraño de reputación cuestionable y sobre todo porque ese silbido que emitía me hacía sentir indefensa y desorientada. 

Shh tranquila, no tienes que estar como cierva asustada, se te nota demasiado que te han contado cosas malas de mí. No hagas caso que a la gente le gusta hablar mal por las dudas, te voy a cuidar igual que cuando eramos chicos y nos escapábamos a jugar al monte. 

Tiró de mi brazo haciendo que choque con su pecho y me abrazó antes que fuera de boca al suelo sin perder el agarre de su caña. Sopló suave en mi oreja acariciando con su nariz y su barba aspirando mi perfume. Por un momento pensé que intentaría besarme. Me soltó y me llevó ayudándome a subir a una roca donde había una poza profunda. Sus manos grandes y con uñas largas parecidas a garras prepararon el sedal con una rapidez que me costó seguir el ritmo, arrojando la carnada. 

Me sentía confundida y decepcionada cuando no me besó. Era una idea ridícula porque no había estado deseando que lo hiciera en primer lugar. No me extrañó que le atribuyeron cualidades sobrenaturales a su sensualidad innata. Simplemente tenía ese aire seductor que podía hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera y el que pocas personas poseían, pero en su caso sabía manejarlo llevándolo al límite para jugar con tu mente en la forma que le apetecía. 

Los peces comenzaron a picar más pronto de lo que esperaba. Los martín pescadores robaban los peces chicos mientras que las audaces calandrias robaban la carnada directamente del pote, sin importarles nuestra presencia. Por suerte no pasé vergüenza y pesqué un sábalo de buen tamaño aunque Astre me llevara la ventaja. Por lo visto era muy competitivo. 

¿No pensás llevarte ninguno? - me preguntó de repente cuando devolví una buena pieza al agua. 

Es pesca deportiva, se supone que solo los jodemos un poquito y los dejamos proseguir con su vida. Si lo quería entonces debió hablar antes, el próximo te lo doy. - sonreí a modo de disculpa porque la mayoría de los lugareños pescaban para comer. 

Tu papá también era así de raro. - me hablo tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando con contra mi mejilla. 

Sí, él también pescaba y devolvía. - lo encaré pero no retrocedió. Todo lo contrario sonrió con suficiencia. 

¿No querés conocerla? Me refiero a la tararira. - redujo la distancia a cero con un beso suave convenciéndome fácil para que le permita la entrada a su lengua. 

No me dí cuenta cuando dejé la caña a un lado y le dejé guiar mi mano dentro de su pantalón para que acariciara lo que parecía un pene firme y grueso. El nombre era algo que le quedaba bastante bien y por mi integridad esperara que no fuera tan feroz y voraz como su homónimo acuático. Nunca fui del tipo osada en parte por mi naturaleza cautelosa, tampoco fui la chica guapa y popular ni la que se dejaba llevar por la corriente. 

En otro momento, con otro hombre quizás lo hubiera golpeado en menos de 5 segundos; sin embargo estaba aquí fuera de mi carácter solo concentrada en ese azul profundo enmarcado con espesas pestañas como un mar tempestuoso. En algún lugar escuché que si un hombre y una mujer se miraban más de 8 segundos se enamoraban irremediablemente. Juraba que entre beso y beso me la pasé mirando mucho más que ese tiempo. Volví a la realidad cuando Astre emitió un gruñido de fiera, retiré mi mano asustada de haber sido demasiado bruta y haberle hecho daño. 

Lo siento no fue intencional ¿te duele mucho? 

No me lastimaste preciosa, solo es que estaba volviéndose peligroso, le prometí a padre que te cuidaría y respetaría. Mejor volvamos antes que falte a mi palabra. - me besó suavemente deseando más. 

Volvimos para la hora del mate donde Emilia desenvolvió una docena de pastelitos de dulce de batata y unos chipas. 

Vaya volvieron con poco botín, solo 3 me parece que N/A es bien mentirosa como todos los pescadores. - Emilia se burló mientras tomaba el mate. 

No es solo que pasa es que los devolvía luego de tomarle una selfish. - Astre habló por iniciativa propia sin contestar obligado por una pregunta dirigida a él y encima haciendo un juego de palabras. 

Uy me parece que voy a preparar la pilcha para la boda que se vienen los confites pronto. Más vale que tu primo haga ese asado con cuero. - Gonzalo literalmente se relamía de solo recordar el último. 

Vos solo querés comer, ni que estuvieras preñado para tener antojo. Y ustedes para cuando, llevan como 5 años de novios y nada. Contra ataqué sabiendo que era un punto débil. 

Cuando dejé a Astre se me hizo feo no bajar a saludar a su familia, después de todo íbamos a emparentar pronto. Había dejado a Emilia y a su novio en la entrada del la ciudad sin saber si infringí más daño del que esperaba. Gonzalo parecía renuente a formalizar , una constante en los noviazgos extremadamente largos donde la relación se enfría terminando en una meseta de comodidad que les impide dar el siguiente paso. 

En medio de mis divagaciones de no esperar hasta después de los dos años para casarme Astre tomó mi mano en cuanto me bajé de la camioneta nos dirigirnos hacia la casa. Me miró con pena como si adivinara mis pensamientos. 

Nos es tu culpa que no anden tan bien como tanto se esfuerzan en aparentar. Si no hacen nada para reencontrarse se terminaran dejando. 

Igual creo que debí morderme la lengua antes de hablar de más. No soy tan perceptiva. 

Entré a la vieja casona que no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero pese a los años las reparaciones eran sencillas de realizar. Un poco de cemento hidrófugo por allí, un sellado de grietas por allá, arreglar canaletas de desagüe y una buena capa de pintura la dejarían como nueva. 

Al entrar al interior la pintura rojo burdeos hacía poco por la iluminación dándole oscuridad y achicando los espacios pese a los enormes ventanales que dejaban ingresar la luz del sol. La araña de bronce estaba deslucida por el polvo y las manchas negras de humedad indicaban que esos techos necesitaban membrana líquida. 

El juego de madera maciza de nogal tenia unos almohadones desgastados y percudidos por el uso que están en la última penuria a punto de morir desgarrados. Pisos intactos indicaban que probablemente no estuvieran conectados a la red de agua potable ni la de gas natural. En la entrada vi un aljibe que deben seguir usando. 

Hola cariño no te hubieras molestado en traer nada.- Rachel mi futura suegra dijo por compromiso pero se la notaba muy entusiasmada por el paquete en mis manos. Su falta de higiene por las labores del campo no les impidió tomar el te a la inglesa. 

Me invito a sentarme y tuve que corresponder con una sonrisa. Lizzy (la alemana) vino a saludar con su hijo menor de 2 años tosiendo con un catarro importante. Su carita indicaba que llevaba varios días sin poder dormir. 

Disculpa cuñada pero ya probamos con todo y sigue igual, el médico dijo que probablemente sea asma. 

Es algo de familia, Astre también lo tuvo. - Rachel intervino mientras traía la bandeja de te y me levanté para ayudarla. 

Disculpen que sea metida…. Mientras no eliminen el moho negro que es muy tóxico, no va a mejorar. Este y el asbesto son los principales peligros de los hogares ocasionando problemas respiratorios. 

¿Y eso cómo se quita? - Rachel se mordió el labio temiendo el gasto. 

Quitarlo es limpiar con lavandina, es la parte fácil. Lo que costará es eliminar las causas del porqué aparece. Es sellar grietas, cemento hidrófugo y membrana líquida más reparar las canaletas de desagüe. Un poco de pintura antihongos interior y exterior debería bastar para protegerla. Si ustedes quisieran es algo que yo puedo hacer . - miraste a Rachel y a Vincent que entraba con Ciel cubiertos de barro directo a saludarte. 

¿Qué dices papá, dejamos que la niña se encargue?

Si eso ayuda para que todos podamos dormir como se debe. - Vincent se encogió de hombros harto de gastar en médicos y remedios. 

Para hacer el cálculo exacto de materiales me gustaría subir al techo antes que se valla la luz del sol ¿me prestan una escalera?

No hace falta, al fondo hay una escalera que lleva a la terraza, te acompaño. - Astre tomó mi mano y detrás nuestro fue su gemelo con cara de perro guardián a supervisarnos. 

Tanto, no estás exagerando ¿no? - Ciel se quejó en lo que consideró un derroche estrafalario. 

Para reparar toda la casa $17.500 en materiales no me parecen tanto en comparación lo que gastan en medicinas…. Además de solucionar el problema de humedad en forma definitiva tendrás un techo para vivir tu y tus hijos por mucho años. No es nada comparado con los televisores smart de 65 pulgadas. - lo miraste porque era ridículo que pijoteara en la casa y le diera prioridad a mirar partidos de Football. 

Mañana pasará por acá y vamos a comprar lo que necesitás, va a ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños para la mamá. - Astre sentenció dando por terminado el tema, miró a su gemelo indicando que se callara…. como si fuera él quien manejaba el dinero de la familia. 

Bueno mañana paso a las 9 de la mañana. - con un beso me despedí en la puerta mientras veía apoyado a Ciel en el marco de la puerta mirando. 

Hermanito, vas a tener que mantenerle las riendas firmes o terminará mandando ella en la casa. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras casado con alguna guaina de la zona cuando esta no venía. - Ciel le advirtió ya que su Lizzy era una esposa sumisa y obediente como él pensaba que debían ser las esposas. 

Pues a mi me gusta así y se ofreció a arreglar la casa para que no se nos caiga encima. Si quiere ayudar como mi mujer, entonces cierre el pico y no se meta que a fin de cuentas el que maneja la plata soy yo. - Astre miró a su gemelo que chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros resentido. 

Hablando de dinero esta noche recibimos el cargamento a las 3 de la madrugada y luego mandamos el nuestro. El representante ese me habló cuando no estabas y me dijo que está interesado en el gurí del Braulio. Dice que se lo quiere llevar a Europa para venderlo a un club. - Vincent se le unió a sus hijos en la puerta para que no escuchen de los negocios los niños. 

Decile que si lo quiere son 5 millones de dólares o nada. El gurí lo va hacer ganar 50 veces más . - Astre dio las indicaciones porque de los 3 era el que mejor estimaba el valor real. 

Phantomhive sos un mercenario, al menos me hubieras hecho un descuentito con lo que te traigo: carne brasileña de la mejor y la paraguaya no se quede atrás. - palmeó el trasero de una de las chicas que traían encadenadas de la pequeña embarcación clandestina. 

Con esas voy a ganar una fracción de lo que vas a ganar vos con el gurí y eso solo por el pase sin contar lo que ganás extra en la publicidad. Si no lo querés podes llevártelas y mi hermano se vuelve su representante. - apoyó su mejilla en la mano con su sonrisa predadora de negocios. 

¡Me lo llevo! Se que la mercadería que vos vendés tiene garantía y si vos decís que es tan bueno es porque es así. 

Ciel vino con un camión de transporte de carne y se las llevo a una de las casas propiedad de la familia, perdida en el medio del monte donde solo se podía llegar a través de la huella casi invisible. Allí lo esperaban Sebastian (un primo por parte de padre) y sus leales lacayos Finny, Bard y Mey Rin. 

Ellos eran los encargados de custodiar la mercadería para que se encuentre en optimas condiciones para su reventa. Allí Astre ordenaba que le lleven a las chicas de a una para evaluarlas mientras que su padre y su hermano se encargaban de ensamblar pieza por pieza el armamento. 

Astre con su ojo derecho veía el futuro de cada una de las chicas y depende de lo que viera sellaría su destino. La gran mayoría irían a manos de Sebastian que se encargaba de   
prepararlas para trabajar en las wiskerías que entre él y el Chino administraban. Sin embargo de las cientos que recibían al año había una o dos que tenían un destino diferente: para ser representada por alguno de sus esbirros gozando de una vida con la que toda chica soñaba (actrices, modelos y botineras mediáticas) todas salían de la nada y servían al mismo patrón. 

Una brasileña hermosa, rubia de ojos azules escupió a Astre en el rostro cuando intento ver su brillante futuro. Estaba destina a ser una actriz y modelo de renombre mundial sin embargo por ese pequeño error…. 

Astre se limpió el escupitajo con un pañuelo en aparente tranquilidad. Se levanto con parsimonia y de un puñetazo le destrozó la nariz derribandola al suelo. Sus ojos y su boca delataron su verdadera naturaleza. 

¡Sebastian es una orden! Amansa a esta mula. - devolvió el insulto escupiendo a la mujer atontada en el suelo para retirarse de inmediato. 

Yes my lord. - Sebastian hizo una reverencia al señor de la noche y volvió sus ojos a la mujer aterrorizada. 

Nada de Dios tenía esos ojos que brillan como los faros de un automóvil. 

Mira linda, no debiste hacer eso , nadie insulta al señor de la noche y sale ileso…. Pudiste tener el mundo a tus pies pero ahora terminas como una puta más en un antro de mala muerte. Siéntete feliz que el Curupí te iniciará en esto. - la sonrisa siniestra llena de clavos y exponer lo que llevaba en sus pantalones fue suficiente para quebrar el espíritu de la muchacha. Tuvo la "amabilidad" de hablarle en nítido portugués para que entendiera lo que decía así como lo que significaba referirse a sí mismo como la mítica criatura. 

A las 9 , encontré a Astre recolectando miel con las manos desnudas y sin ningún tipo de protección sin ser atacado por las abejas en una escena irreal e imposible. Me miró con ese ojo azul eléctrico, hipnótico. Me sonrió y me hizo seña que acercara hacia donde estaba. Obedecí sin saber por qué pese a que sabía que esas abejas africanizadas solían ser agresivas. 

Hola cariño termino aquí y nos vamos. - me besó en la boca e introdujo un trozo de miel que tenía en su boca haciéndome olvidar quién era y para qué estaba ahí. 

¿Cómo no te pican? Por el tamaño son de las agresivas. 

Como a las personas la valeriana y la lavanda las tranquiliza. Vamos a comprar que mis sobrinos quieren pintar con ese rodillito peludo. 

No esperaba que me ayudaran pero fue bien venida porque los sobrinos de Astre se encargaron de rellenar las fisuras y a utilizar el rodillo en forma apropiada luego de colocar las mallas. Terminamos antes de lo esperado y pudimos hacer el receso del almuerzo antes que nos alcanzara las horas de mayor insolación. Como en el techo no podíamos trabajar nos dedicamos a revocar el frente con cuidado de mantener el carácter de la casa. Cuando bajaba el sol pudimos colocar la segunda mano de la membrana líquida totalmente seca. Luego los días siguientes proseguimos a limpiar las paredes interiores del moho negro. Con tanta ayuda terminamos justo a tiempo como para comprobar que todo funcionara con la primera gran tormenta de la temporada. 

Ahora la casa era blanca por dentro y por fuera con molduras grises. Lo pintamos con pintura lavable a prueba de niños revoltosos como los hijos de Ciel. Ahora irradiaba un aura de elegancia y sofisticación. 

Ahora parece casa de gente fina y no nuestra.- Vincent rascó su barba tan larga y descuidada como la de los gemelos. 

Pero la ocasión lo vale. - Rachel miró a su hijo y a la futura hija en ley hablando seguramente de algo de la casa por la forma en la que señalaban a la calle. 

Si tanto que no nos van a reconocer un día de estos, supongo que así son las niñas estudiadas… tienen más visión de futuro, más vuelo y carácter porque mi Astre es bien tacaño pero a ella no le hace tanto problema. 

Hemos vivido bien así no veo porque ahora es necesario. 

Astre tu mamá no será joven por siempre para acarrear tantos baldes y tu padre luego de trabajar tanto merece bañarse y relajarse en lugar de ir a cortar leña cuando ustedes no están. - lo miré fijo dispuesta a no ceder a su único ojo visible. 

Es mucha plata mujer…. Luego vas a querer que hagamos baño y cocina nuevos, espera al menos que nos casemos. - me miró con esas pupilas diminutas sin retroceder un milímetro. 

Más te vale que te tomo la palabra. - refunfuñe sin querer admitir mi derrota. Era ridículo que teniendo los medios vivieran de la forma en la que lo hacían como si vivieran castigándose. Lo sano es vivir en el punto medio de las cosas. 

Mañana decile a tu madre que venga a la tarde, vamos hacer un festejo para presentarte a unos amigos importantes y socios comerciales. Vos andá y comprate algo lindo, un vestido blanco sería lo mejor. - me agarró del brazo muy bruto y me abrazó olisquienadome como un perro y despeinándome a propósito sabiendo que no me gustaba porque estaba toda sucia y sudada de trabajar todo el día. 

¿Solo te dijo eso? 

Sí mamá, me dijo que va a venir gente importante, van hacer empanadas, asado con cuero y pollos a la parrilla. Eran como 20 así que va ha ser mucha gente, debería haber traído una solera blanca. 

Entonces andá y comprate algo lindo que tenés que hacer quedar bien a tu novio, es tu deber ser la mejor vestida. Voy a llamar a tu hermano que hace dos meses anda persiguiendo al gobernador y se le esconde porque le debe unos pagos de obra pública, seguro que viene a la fiesta….

Ya que viene decile que necesito mis herramientas sobre todo las de plomería y la maquina de roscas de termo fusión.

Y más ropa porque te vas a quedar corta. Vos acostate que mañana voy a preguntar bien que tenemos que poner nosotros porque no vamos a quedar como unos agarrados que no ponemos nada para la presentación de mi hija.

Felicitaciones Srta. N/A me contaron que se va a casar con el pombe…… con Astre Phantomhive. - la vendedora casi se le escapa el sobrenombre que en la ciudad de Diamante le pusieron a su familia. 

Gracias… vamos a festejar el compromiso solo espero que no sea mala suerte, pocos de los que se comprometen terminan casándose. - me extraño la actitud, me pregunte si habré exagerado con lo de lindo y elegante. 

Era un vestido de broderi blanco con escote bote con hombros descubiertos y falda campana plato. Su estilo retro de años 40 me encantó en cuanto lo vi en el maniquí. Pensándolo bien podría ir como vestido de casamiento en el registro civil….

Nos fuimos y llegamos veinte minutos después, todavía no se ponía el sol y las nubes le daban esa hermosa tonalidad rosa y lila típica de los veranos. Las parrillas ya estaban llenas, las mesas con manteles blancos y sillas vestidas eran indicios que algo más que un simple festejo. La mayoría ya estaba sentado en sus lugares y reconocí al pastor Randall entre ellos que me miró de arriba abajo con desaprobación dejándome picada. 

Lizzy me tomó de la mano y me condujo rápidamente dentro de la casa que según ella necesitaba unos últimos retoques. Su vestido azul de corte sirena en tul bordado que delineaba sus esbeltas curvas que nadie podía imaginar que era madre de 5 hijos al verla. Rachel de gris plata parecía frágil como si fuera una ninfa vestida con su solera lánguida corte imperio. 

Veo que el bruto de mi hijo no te dijo los detalles…. Por suerte este está intacto de mi boda. - de una caja desenvolvió un gigantesco velo mantilla que encajaba más o menos con el estilo de mi vestido corto. 

Eres una novia encantadora hija. - Rachel me abrazó emocionada, mientras caía en la cuenta que Astre me engañó con lo de la fiesta de compromiso. 

Cuando salí mi hermano estaba vestido de smoking, la única que no sabía el verdadero motivo del festejo era yo. Cuando se me pasó el impacto comenzó a nacer un resentimiento hacia mi propia familia que solo se acrecentó cuando vi que mi madre estaba vestida de gran gala como corresponde a la madre de una novia. Era claro que para ellos era moneda de cambio que le quemaba las manos. Algo de lo que querían liberarse cuanto antes para no perder el dinero y el estatus que ganaron sacrificándome. 

A la familia Phantomhive y a Astre en particular no podía culparlos, era su forma de ser y hasta cierto punto podía percibir un regusto a sentirse de menos. Por ser distintos eran un tanto marginados por el resto de los lugareños. En algún momento deben haberse dado por vencidos en exigir el mismo trato y respeto imponiendolo a fuerza de favores y hasta quizás a bala por cierto temor reverencial con el que los trataban. 

Intenté hacer memoria sin que las emociones nublen mi juicio, como era el trato que tenía mi padre, comparado con el resto de la gente que los saludaba con cierta distancia a pesar de ser sus socios comerciales. Me tranquilizó recordar que era como el mio con la Emilia o el del Gonzalo con Astre, algo que podía llamarse una amistad. Con la otra persona con la que tenían ese tipo de trato era el padre de Emilia. Con el resto no…. Disimulaban la inquietud como si al más mínimo error estuvieran en peligro. Parecían Pecareis asustados ante la visión del Yaguareté.

Decidí depositar mi confianza en el juicio de mi padre, ese que no habría permitido proseguir con el compromiso si no me estaba depositando en manos de una familia y un hombre que me recibirían con cariño. O al menos eso quise creer porque muerto papá ya no tenía lugar en esa familia de todos modos….


	2. Mentime que me gusta

Espero que sepas comportarte como corresponde como mujer casada, no quiero que me llamen con quejas sobre vos ni que te podes divorciar así como así. Ni siquiera sin críos a cuestas te vamos a recibir de vuelta, hacé de cuenta que luego de esta noche no tenés otra familia que la Phantomhive. - mi hermano nunca fue cariñoso fruto de los celos y cierta cuota de envidia ya que mi padre no dejaba de mencionar que tenía mucho más talento que él cuando se mandaba una cagada. Sin embargo esto era como si se alegrara que desapareciera de su vida para siempre. 

¿Tanto me odias? Deberías besar el suelo por el que camino par de ingratos. No creas que voy a seguir siendo la tonta que lo aguanta todo. - lo miré con deseos de hacerle tragar el ramo de novia que llevaba en la mano. 

Cuando salimos por la puerta de entrada pusieron la grabación de la marcha nupcial e iniciamos la caminata hacia el gazebo que habían preparado. El pastor dio un breve explicación del matrimonio, leyó alguna cita de la biblia y pidió que dijeran los votos. Dijimos los convencionales y afortunadamente fue Astre el que lo hizo primero por lo que presté atención para corresponder a los suyos ( no tenía forma de preparar nada como en esos programas de la televisión). Luego comenzó a sonar Dios Salve a la Reina, una costumbre de patriotismo que desconocía y que pensaba que solo estaba reservada a las bodas reales. Con los primeros acordes firmamos un registro y luego el acta del Juez de paz quien nos entregó una libreta de familia común. 

No podía sentir la emoción que se supone debe sentir una novia, todo ocurría demasiado veloz para que lo procesara. Acompasé mi expresión forzando una sonrisa falsa, a la de la familia Phantomhive que sonreían de oreja a oreja incluso detrás de las barbas tupidas de los hombres por la forma en la que la sonrisa curvaba sus ojos enormes, porque algo que todos tenían en común eran unos enormes ojos claros. 

A penas terminamos de comer partieron el pastel por insistencia de Astre, sin dejar que hubiera el baile de por medio y sin dar tiempo suficiente a que ovacionen a Sebastian, el verdadero artífice del asado más rico que había comido . 

Era un hombre increíblemente guapo, rasurado y elegante que tenía una cierta cuota de crueldad en su mirada. Era del tipo de chico malo que te sería difícil olvidar y que no me importaba si podía seguir degustando esos asados, alegrándome internamente de emparentar con esa familia. Sebastian como primo de Ciel y Astre era el asador oficial.

Probé el pastel y comprendí la desesperación de Astre por saborearlo. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado y no me alcanzaban las palabras para describirlo. Marmolado, balance perfecto entre vainilla y chocolate. La crema no era excesivamente dulce y las frutillas decorándolo eran la sensación entre los hijos de Ciel. Fue una pena que no pude repetir la porción ni felicitar al gran chef que era Sebastian, porque Astre me cargó al estilo nupcial y camino los más de 50 metros que separaban el jardín trasero de la casa . 

Fue directo al que sería de ahora en adelante nuestro cuarto y al cual giré el picaporte para ayudarlo. Lizzy y Rachel habían decorado el cuarto para la ocasión con rosas sobre la cama y una botella de Champange dulce. Apenás me bajó fui a tomar el sexy babydoll de la cama y me dirigía al baño cuando Astre me cortó el camino. 

Voy a ponérmelo . - le mostré la lencería para que no piense que me estoy escapando de él. 

Eso lo usas después, es más emocionante si desenvuelvo yo mismo el regalo. - me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme con dulzura. 

A pesar de su gran fuerza, su toque era suave y gentil. Sus manos con callos por el trabajo de campo eran agradables al tacto. Quizás era porque sabía como donde y como tocar a una mujer para encenderla. Me alzó por la cintura y me tiró rebotando contra el colchón. Me sacó las sandalias que me hacían ver una cabeza más alta que él. Acarició desde los tobillos hasta mis muslos hasta alcanzar la tira de mi tanga para deslizarla por mis piernas, sonriendo al tener a la diminuta prenda en sus manos. 

Se quitó la camisa como arrancándosela y los pantalones en tiempo récord quedando completamente expuesto. Me sorprendió que no hubiera ni un gramo de grasa en ese cuerpo lampiño y fibroso; lucía más esbelto sin todas esas capas de ropa que lo hacían ver morrudo. Le abrí las piernas para que se colocara entre ellas y comenzó a besar desde mi ombligo hasta la curva de mi hombro donde aprovechó a bajar la cremallera del vestido para dejar expuestos mis senos, causándome un placer intenso porque estimulaba con cuidado las zonas correctas sin apresurar nada ni abreviar el juego previo.

Al final decidió estimular mis senos con suavidad solo por el gusto de dilatarlo todo porque le suplique que lo hiciera más rápido para que acabara con mi suplicio . Lo sentí desgarrarme e incluso sentí como su pene topó con algo haciendo que me queje del dolor cuando comenzó a moverse. 

Lo siento cariño, no debí ir tan profundo. - me elevó por la espalda quedando sentados frente a frente dejando de sentir como chocaba con mi cerviz en esa molesta puntada. Tuvo la delicadeza de que nuestros empujes fueran mas lentos, asegurándose si se sentía bien. Todavía llegaba hasta el cuello de mi útero pero en esta ocasión la sensación era de pinceladas en lugar de puntazos. No tardé demasiado en llegar al clímax sin poder contenerme más y dejar un chupetón sobre su hombro en venganza por las marcas que dejó sobre mi cuello y mis senos. 

No sabría como describirlo, pero fue lo más placentero que he experimentado, me sentiría feliz si muriera mañana mismo, satisfecha de haber tenido esta experiencia. Los días siguientes me trató con el mismo cuidado como su fuera un pajarito en sus manos. Ya no me molestó toda su experiencia previa a fin de cuentas sería yo la que goce de los beneficios. En eso debía reconocer que mamá tendía razón, Astre me haría feliz. 

Pero la luna de miel terminó antes de lo esperado cuando conocí a sus amigos que no eran Gonzalo, o mas bien a uno en particular……

Peirano era oficial de la aduana, complice en los misteriosos cargamentos clandestinos de los que no se hablaba en casa por orden del patriarca Vincent. Los rumores siempre estuvieron ahí pero en alguna forma ingenua esperé que el mundo estuviera equivocado. Peirano no era del agrado de " padre Vincent" como había ordenado que lo llamara al otro día de mi boda, porque suegro no era de su agrado; el hombre era un engranaje vital para mantener su industria criminal en funcionamiento al ser el de mayor rango. 

Hijo de puta…. Ahora que Astre es un hombre casado, ese Peirano viene seguido a intentar arruinar a mi niño para que sea un ebrio, mal esposo como él. Hija si te hace algo que no te gusta o te lastima de cualquier forma nos lo dices para que lo pongamos en cintura. - Rachel miraba por la ventana a ese par, mientras secaba los vasos a disgusto . 

Gracias madre, - respondí agradecida ya que seguramente han escuchado cuando le decía a Astre que moderara el consumo de cerveza. Incluso me negué a intimar en mas de una ocasión cuando se acercaba apestando a cerveza. 

Ese va acabar mal, se lo advertí pero el crío me ha salido testarudo y contrera. Si no fuera porque es útil ya lo habría mandado a volar como al amigo de Ciel que se lo llevaba a jugar poker cuando se casó para enviciarlo. - Vincent entornó sus ojos azules más oscuros que los de sus hijos, cuando Astre te llamó a los gritos agitando el porrón de cerveza para que le trajeras otro. 

Creo que ya es hora que el " Sr. Peirano" se vaya a su casa. Mañana es día laboral también. - Vincent le quitó el envase de vidrio de las manos a su hijo. 

Ya te fue con cuentos de que tomo de más. La mujer que me elegiste no me está cumpliendo asi qué….

Así que el Sr. Peirano se va a su casa. - miró al hombre y este comprendió el mensaje pese al alcohol, saliendo a la carrera del lugar con sus pies tropezándose entre sí. 

Astre sabe que la buena esposa no es la que a uno lo complace en todo callada como una ostra, sino la que lo ayuda a ser mejor persona…. La suya es una buena esposa y está luchando contra un cabeza dura como tú para que no te envicies.¿ Sabe que su mujer y su mamá vieron a la esposa del borracho ese usando manga larga con 40 grados de calor?

Y habrá estado destemplada por incubar una gripe, que se yo. - se encogió de hombros minimizando la situación. 

Más bien será que debajo de esa ropa estaba toda morada. Hijo cuando uno se casa las prioridades cambian y su familia está primero. - Vincent le advirtió a su hijo. 

Tendía la ropa en el patio trasero cuando Astre apareció todavía picado para echarme en cara que andaba con cuenterios. 

No invento nada Peirano es un mal tipo y un cobarde que le pega a su mujer. - apoyé con fuerza el fuentón metálico sobre el mesón de madera. 

Si le dará algunas palmadas cariñosas, aunque empiezo a pensar que algunas se las merecen. 

Si tanto te gusta Peirano entonces nos divorciamos y te casas con tu amigo el Peirano para que te rompa bien el culo como a vos te gusta. - sinceramente ya estaba harta de que todas nuestras discusiones eran en torno a ese borracho. Pero lo que más me molestaba es que siempre inventara excusas para justificarlo. 

¡Yo no soy puto! - rugió como un puma rabioso y agarró una de las fustas que estaban colgadas en la pared. 

Me asusté ya que sabía que borracho con su gran fuerza física podría realmente hacerme mucho daño. Intenté huir y de primera mano comprobé no solo su fuerza, sino una agilidad antinatural. En dos segundos me llevó de vuelta hacia el mesón y me puso boca abajo mientras expuso mis nalgas cubriéndome la cabeza con la falda de mi vestido. 

Yo no soy puto…. Te lo voy a demostrar para que aprendas. . me deslizó la fusta por mis nalgas. 

Me preparé para el azote cerrando los ojos y mordiendo mi mano para no gritar. Me desconcertó sentir una caricia suave y luego un azote con la fusta todavía mas suave. Había visto 50 sombras de Grey por lo que sabía lo que sucedía y me relajé aliviada. Solo quería asustarme pero nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarme. O eso pensé hasta que abrió mis nalgas y corrió mi tanga para escupir en mi zona anal. Me penetró suave y despacio se movió con mucho cuidado para que no me doliera. A medida que aumentaba la lubricación comencé a disfrutarlo al punto que cuando se corrió era yo la que quería continuar (aunque se suponía que era un castigo). 

Astre padre te llama….. agradecería que hicieran sus cosas en su cuarto y no en un lugar donde mis hijos puedan verlos. - el tono de voz molesto de Ciel y el ruido de pasos me indicó que volvió a entrar a la casa. 

Avergonzada me bajé rápido la falda y corrí al cuarto a encerrarme rogando que la tierra me tragara. No quise salir a cenar inventando una excusa, no podría sentarme a la mesa nunca más sabiendo que todos lo sabían. En algún momento me dormí porque no sentí cuando Astre se fue a la cama. Solo amanecí aprisionada entre sus brazos y piernas como si él fuera un koala. 

N/A me alegro que ya puedas sentarte ¿No te duele? - Ciel preguntó sin ningún tacto frente a sus 5 hijos que se encontraban desayunando. 

Su padre lo golpeó en la nuca con el diario mientras que Lizzy le pateó la espinilla debajo de la mesa. 

¿Le pasó algo a la Tía? - el mayor de sus hijos preguntó con inocencia. 

Nada, solo la tía se "cayó" sentada anoche…. Mejor dicho fue mi culpa que ella se cayera. - Astre miró amenazante a su gemelo.

Ciel reprimió una carcajada sin dejar de mencionar la buena amortiguación trasera que poseía. Astre impidió que me levantara posando su mano sobre mis rodillas. 

Hermano es de mala educación reírse de un accidente que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Fue mi culpa y creo haberme disculpado ya, no volverá a suceder. 

Cuando terminaron el desayuno y mandaron a los niños a sus clases, las mujeres nos quedamos preparando el almuerzo en la cocina. Lizzy me preguntó como era y que se sentía. Me confesó que Ciel varias veces le había insistido, pero que siempre se negó que la montara por atrás porque le dijeron que dolía. 

Si va despacito y está lubricada la zona no duele. - no podía creer que estuviera hablando de sexo anal con mi suegra y mi cuñada. 

No te quedaron marcas por la fusta. - Lizzy miró por debajo de mi falda. 

Voy hablar muy serio con él. Está mal que te haga ese tipo de cosas tu no eres una golfa cualquiera, eres su esposa y la futura madre de mis nietos. Me enoja tanto que me haga   
quedar tan mal como si no le hubiera enseñado a respetar a las mujeres. - Rachel lloraba incluso luego de poner las cebollas picadas en la olla. 

Más te vale que hagas muchos méritos para que te perdone. ¿Ves como tu esposa tenía razón? Si hubieras usado ese ojo derecho no habrías hecho esa barrabasada. - Vincent   
reprendió furioso. 

Yo no uso este ojo maldito en la gente que quiero… no quiero saber lo malo que le ocurrirá, duele. - Astre salía de la comisaría para declarar sobre las últimas horas de Peirano ayer.

¿No te arrepentís de haber hecho ese amarre? Si no lo hubieras hecho la Cloe todavía estaría viva y Peirano no se comería tantos años a la sombra por femicida. - Ciel se colocó frente a su hermano caminando hacia atrás con una expresión de diversión sádica bailando es sus ojos. 

Sí, de eso y de lo que pasó anoche. Juro que no volveré a tomar nunca más así. El alcohol te hace hacer cosas que no quieres y que jamás harías de estar sobrio. Le voy a pedir perdón y haré lo que me pida…..

Entonces hijo tenés que ponerte para comprarle un lindo vestido y la llevas a cenar al mejor lugar de Diamante para demostrarle cuan arrepentido estás de haber puesto a un amigo por encima de tu esposa. - Vincent apoyó fuerte la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. 

Esa tarde Astre cayó a pedirme perdón arrepentido y me contó lo de Peirano. Me compró un vestido muy lindo que debió haberle costado bastante y con la noticia que habíamos reservado mesa en la mejor parrilla de Diamante. Era mi oportunidad de exigirle cambios y el primero el aspecto personal. Ya habían tenido conversaciones sobre que su apariencia le jugaba en contra restandole el mérito y el respeto por su habilidad de hacer negocios y su inteligencia superior a la del resto. Era un circulo vicioso del que hace años estaba atrapado. 

Al final Mirtha Legrand tiene razón: como ven te tratan y si te ven mal te maltratan. Así conseguí que aceptara bañarse luego de cada jornada laboral y no ensuciara la ropa de cama que le terminé tirando junto con su ropa desgastada. Lo convencí de comprar ropa nueva a diferencia de la semana pasada cuando se lo sugerí Peirano tuvo que meterse donde no lo llamaban llenandole la cabeza que no tenía que dejar que lo transformara en un monigote e insistía en que "me ponga en mi lugar". 

Lo segundo que le pediría es que nos fuéramos a vivir a la casa de mi abuela que ahora era mía. 3 familias era demasiado para una casa con un solo baño y 5 habitaciones. Rachel y Vincent me recibieron como a una hija y Lizzy era un amor, paciente como ella sola…. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirme una invasora porque no era mi casa, sino la de mis suegros con sus reglas. El último incidente con su hermano que estaba claramente molesto con justa razón, era un señal que la privacidad no existía en una casa tan llena. 

¿Me dices que harás lo que sea para que te perdone? - fingí estar más molesta de lo que realmente estaba. 

Si lo que sea…… menos el divorcio, eso no te lo voy a dar nunca. 

Por un momento mi determinación tambaleo al sentirme culpable. Quizás exageré un poco porque no se me había pasado por la cabeza dejarlo. A esta altura estaba demasiado encariñada con mi marido peluche. 

Si estás tan dispuesto te voy a pedir dos cosas: 1) es que nos vayamos a vivir a la casa que era de mi abuela. Somos demasiados para una casa y un baño que tiene pozo negro, no soportará la carga de 11 personas viviendo. Además para trabajar podes usar la camioneta, le viene bien que la anden y yo no la uso para nada. Tu hermano sigue enojado con razón, que hubiera pasado si alguno de los niños nos hubiera visto…. Y tus padres lo saben y me da tanta vergüenza. 

Padre y madre no dijeron nada, además se pueden ofender. - Astre era renuente a dejar la casa familiar. Lo amaba pero era un hombre tan terco. 

No se van a enojar, todo lo contrario porque no solo no tendrán que hacer un pozo extra sino que tendrán un lugar para ir de visita y distraerse, algo que les viene muy bien para despejarse. Además quiero esa casa lista para cuando lleguen los hijos y quiero un perro. 

¡El perro no! Por alguna razón ellos me odian. - se mordió los labios en un gesto infantil. 

Si al nuestro lo acostumbramos de cachorrito no. Los perros no le gustan las personas que sienten adversión por ellos…. Lo que sea, pasemos a la que falta: 2) te vas a afeitar esa barba y vas a dejar que te corte el cabello. Si vamos a ir a esa parrilla entonces mi marido tiene que ir acorde a la ocasión, no voy a ir yo sola bien arreglada. 

Hmmm está bien…… y disfrutalas porque jamás volveré a darte la oportunidad de que te aproveches de mi como lo estás haciendo de ahora. - en su voz se filtraba cierto resentimiento. 

Señorito el castigo debe doler para que lo recuerdes en el futuro. - sonreí sin aguantarme la felicidad mientras agité el atomizador y un par de tijeras. 

Astre se quitó el parche y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con temor a las tijeras. Nunca me dejó ver la herida debajo del parche por lo que supuse que la cuenca estaba vacía. Usé una foto de cuando eramos niños por lo que imité ese corte sencillo que le sentaba tan bien. Me tenía confianza porque solía cortar el pelo de los caniches que tenía mamá antes de la muerte de papá y les hacia cortes raros para disfrazarlos… no era lo mismo pero sino crecería. 

Dejé intencionalmente el mechón del remolino más largo para ocultar lo más posible el parche. Nunca me dí cuenta que usaba unos aretes de lápiz lazuli igual a los de su padre y su hermano en ambos oídos. No resistí la tentación de lamer sus oídos provocandole cosquillas. 

Suficiente de jugar, ahora vete a hacer otra cosa y me dejas afeitarme tranquilo. 

Entonces voy a buscar el gorro para ponerte el baño de nutrición para el cabello y las sales de baño. 

¡Eso no! Soy bien hombre. 

Oh que pena…. Me había hecho tantas ilusiones de tomar un baño junto a mi esposo. 

Está bien, haz lo que quieras. - relinchó resignado. 

Llené la bañera y la perfumé con las sales de lavanda que me regalaron. Terminaba de quitarme la ropa y lavarme en la ducha cuando entró al baño rasurado. Para mi sorpresa no había cambiado mucho, continuaba siendo tan bonito como el la foto y aún más porque ya era un hombre. No pude contener mi emoción y me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello más que feliz y orgullosa de ser su esposa. 

Mira lo que me haces hacer mujer. - me abrazó y besó mi hombro para luego desvestirse y dejarse hacer. 

En la bañera nos quedamos más tiempo del que había previsto acariciándonos y disfrutando de esta reconciliación. Le saqué el gorro y enjuague su cabello que quedó sedoso y deslumbrante. Cuando terminó de vestirse con camisa blanca y jeans azul oscuro que había comprado para la ocasión no pude reprimir mi chillido de verlo tan guapo. Yo no fui la única, ya que su madre y Lizzy tuvieron la misma reacción soportando con estoicismo todo el manoseo. Sin embargo cuando su hermano Ciel intentó hacer lo mismo, Astre lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el rostro. 

Al parecer conocía a unos pocos habitantes de la ciudad, pero todo Diamante parecía saber quién era yo. Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa los murmullos comenzaron pintándome una gran sonrisa. La comida estaba riquísima y me las arregle para que Astre bailara 3 temas de cumbia pese a su excusa de ser muy malo. 

¿Van a querer postre? - la camarera clavó los ojos en mi marido hipnotizada por tanta belleza. Al parecer usaba su aspecto antiguo de barrera porque era más tímido de lo que esperé (a diferencia de su hermano que se pasaba de confianzudo). 

No gracias traigan la cuenta por favor. - respondí por él. 

Yo si quería.- me miró con cara de pocos amigos. 

Lo se y para eso vamos a ir a esa heladería artesanal a la que nunca te dejaban entrar. 

Me vas a exhibir como a mono de feria por toda la ciudad. Dejá ya no quiero, nos vamos a casa. - ya estaba todo gruñón otra vez. 

Vamos a ir y no te estoy exhibiendo, solo quiero presumir un poco que me he casado con el hombre más guapo de todo Entre Ríos. - le sonreí consiguiendo que se sonrojara. 

En la heladería fue el mismo revuelo sin embargo esta vez no prestó atención a la gente concentrado en su helado de 3 bochas con una alegría infantil que me enternecía el corazón. 

Cuando llegamos padre Vincent y madre Rachel nos esperaban sentados afuera tomando el fresco de la noche con un vermut. 

Hija, su madre llamó cuando ya habían salido y dijo que tenías que ir mañana a Paraná por un seguro o algo así. La compañía exigía que estuvieran todos los herederos para abrir el sobre. - Vincent les dio el mensaje. 

Gracias padre ¿le daría permiso a Astre para que me acompañe mañana? 

Para esas cosas no necesita pedir permiso, es el deber como esposo apoyarla a usted y asesorarla porque para eso le pagué la licenciatura en economía. 

¿Qué pensás hacer con ese dinero? - me abrazó por la cintura mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. 

Voy a destinarla para arreglar la casa, quien dice que es buena plata y la dejamos linda. Seguro que luego de que la terminemos vamos a usar esos tremendos regalos de boda que los invitados se han portado. Ya nadie regala electrodomésticos y nosotros tenemos de todo repetido. 

Lo que no usemos lo vamos a vender. - Astre se apresuró a decir. 

Lo que no usemos lo van a usar tus padres en agradecimiento…. Además cuando vea la casa tu madre se pondrá firme y le va a exigir a tu padre que le instale el agua y el gas de red. 

Eres un agente del caos. - Astre me miró muy serio. 

Claro que no, soy un agente del progreso amor. 

Llegamos a Paraná a las 10 hs, fuimos directo a la compañía de seguros donde mi cuñada se me quedó mirando feo al igual que mi hermano que luego de un rato pareció que por fin reconocía a mi esposo. 

Disculpa Astre no te había reconocido, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. 

Ves hija, te dije que pronto ibas a encontrarle lo bonito si de niño era un muñeco. - mi madre se le acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo cuando antes no se le quería acercar a menos de dos metros…. Los milagros de ser bello. 

Pronto nos hicieron pasar a la oficina donde el escribano y un directivo abrieron el sobre revelando al beneficiario….

¡Debe haber un error! - mi hermano se incorporó de la silla haciendola caer. 

Los siento señor, no hay error, la única beneficiaria es la sra. N/A de Phantomhive. El causante puede designar a quién quiera sin estar obligado a seguir ninguna ley sucesoria. Sra. acompáñenos para definir los términos de la entrega. 

Me extrañó que mi hermano y mi madre estuvieran tan disgustados al no recibir nada. 5 millones de pesos eran nada para el giro habitual de la constructora. Con ese dinero apenas alcanzaba para comprarse una casa de 2 dormitorios. Igual estaba feliz porque servía para el propósito original. En una semana tendría el dinero disponible en mi caja de ahorro. 

Conozco esa cara, ya estás pensando en gastártelo todo. Ten cuidado que parece que tu hermano anda escaso de fondos porque se fue bien engranado. - Astre susurró en mi oído cuando vio a mi madre acercarse con su sonrisa falsa. 

Igual ese dinero es mío, no se lo voy a dar cuando yo no recibí un centavo de lo de papá. Los dejó más que bien como que ahora estén tan desesperados por una moneda. 

Dejame manejarlo a mí, no voy a dejar que te roben lo que es tuyo. - masajeó mis hombros y decidí confiar en su habilidad de conseguir los mejores acuerdos. 

Si no te hubiera conocido de pequeño no te habría reconocido yerno ¿Qué tal si almorzamos en familia? Aquí cerca hay…. 

¡Qué buena idea! Vamos a la pizzería favorita de papá, son las pizzas más ricas de Paraná. - lo jalé de la mano para llevarlo a la salida antes que mi madre sugiriera alguno de los hoteles 5 estrellas en los que solía almorzar. Cuando se trataba de dinero Astre era bastante frugal. 

Lo llevé a la mesa donde se veían las fotos de pescadores que sacaron las piezas más grandes del último campeonato. En una de ellas estaba una mía y de mi padre. Pedí una especial grande. Era evidente que mamá estaba incomoda, pero si iba a pedir un favor era bueno que se humillara un poco y recordara sus orígenes modestos. 

Así que tienen problemas financieros y quieren que los salven pero ustedes ya no tienen nada que ofrecerme señora. - Astre fue más áspero de lo que pensé. Sus ojos brillan con la malicia de un depredador que olió sangre. 

Pero mi hija….

No, ese dinero ya tiene un destino. Son tiempos difíciles para todos señora. Aunque mi esposa se los diera solo sería plata quemada porque ni usted ni su hijo son capaces de administrar ni un puesto en una quermes.

¿Qué quiere entonces? 

Quiero el 40 % de las acciones de la constructora a nombre de mi esposa y el control de las finanzas. Es eso o nada, consúltelo con su hijo. - Astre la miró como si fuera una lombriz y él un Conde inglés. 

Usted no actúa como un yerno debería. 

Ni usted como una madre…. Señora, nada es gratis en la vida, si uno quiere algo tiene que estar dispuesto a sacrificar otra cosa para conseguirlo. 

El orgullo de mi madre habló más fuerte y se levantó de la mesa para irse. Decidimos disfrutar de la comida y hablar tranquilamente de mi vida en mi ciudad natal. Adoptaría el mismo enfoque que ellos cuando me dejaron en manos de un hombre que apenas conocía sin mirar atrás dos veces. A la salida Astre se detuvo frente a la vitrina de una pastelería mirando fijamente una selva negra que tuve que comprar y dos docenas de masas finas para el té de la tarde porque todos los Phantomhive tenían diente dulce. 

Llegamos a la hora del té, era evidente que algo había pasado en nuestra ausencia. Los únicos que disfrutaron fuero los niños pero los adultos me miraban como reprochándome algo…

Tenemos que hablar cosas de grandes vayan a jugar afuera.- el patriarca habló finalmente. 

Dígame N/A acaso hicimos algo que la incomodara para que quiera irse de la casa. - preguntó muy serio.

“Así que era eso, Astre me lo advirtió.” 

No es que haya sucedido algo, es cuestión de necesidad de la pobre casa que no soportará la carga de 11 personas viviendo. No nos estamos cuidando así que los hijos llegarán cuando menos lo esperemos y ya no hay espacio. La segunda razón es por proteger lo poco de mi patrimonio de la ambición de mi hermano. La casa debe ser el último activo para echarle mano para liquidar…. Si vivo allí no podrán hacer nada. Papá me la cedió con su usufructo y es el único bien que recibí de la herencia. Cuando murió, mi hermano no me permitido ver más los libros contables y me excluyó totalmente de la administración, no se si es real su falta de fondos o solo una maniobra para dejarme sin nada. Eso lo sabremos cuando a Astre le dejen ver los libros siempre y cuando acepten su propuesta. 

En cuestión de tierras lo primero que se mira es la posesión y quién paga los tributos. - Ciel me miró. 

Los impuestos están a mi nombre desde que me la cedió a los 7 años como adelanto de la herencia. 

Entonces váyanse a vivir ya mismo, tu papá nunca dejó de venir así que la posesión es pacífica e ininterrumpida solo tengan un hijo y listo. Los jueces nunca sacan el desalojo a una familia con niños. - Vincent tenía un buen manejo de las leyes, no me sorprendería que fuera abogado. 

Muchas gracias por su comprensión. - sonreí aliviada pero al hablar de frente sin omitir detalles fue lo mejor. 

No tienes que decir más hija, dijiste la palabra mágica y los Phantomhive solo llegan a un acuerdo cuando hay dinero de por medio. - Rachel sonrió resignada porque la codicia venía de fabrica. 

¿Y tu que piensas hermanito?

Que es posible, ese tipo no se parece a su padre. No tiene honor y no le quitaría el sueño robarle a su madre o a su hermana. Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a Tolosa. - apoyó con elegancia su taza de té vacía. 

Mejor dejá que papá se haga cargo de eso, ustedes estarán ocupados con arreglos de la casa y la mudanza.

Voy a tener que vigilarte de cerca…. Sos bastante bicha vos. Sabés darle vuelta a las cosas y acomodarlas a tu conveniencia. Nunca intentes hacerlo conmigo. - es lo primero que dijo apenas estuvimos en nuestra habitación.

¿Vigilarme? Sabes que no soy del tipo de mujer desleal, vos solo me querés tener bajo la pata. - me molestó su acusación injustificada. 

Mi hermano tiene razón cuando me dice que sos brava como la mamá. Para que lo vayas sabiendo para la próxima no te guardás nada y me lo contás todo como tu marido. Ya te he dicho que a la gente le gusta hablar de más…. No tenés que temer que les haga algo, después de todo también son mi familia. - se llevó una mano en el pecho y puso ojos de cachorro mojado. 

Lo siento, tenés razón pero no es personal…. En el único que confiaba era en mi papá y hasta el me falló. Me hubiera gustado saber que tenía un prometido esperándome. Las cosas habrían sido de otro modo. 

Probablemente no te hubiera dejado estudiar para impedir que te volvieras tan bicha. Estoy contento de como resultó todo, estamos maduros para formar una familia y no nos pelearemos por las tonterías que peleaban mi hermano con su esposa. Los casaron a penas cumplió los 16 años. - se recostó de lado con una sonrisa mientras me observaba cambiarte a ropa de entre casa. 

¿Por qué tan joven?

Porque estaba tan afrechudo que era un insoportable. Además la tenía ahí nomas a la alemana que no le perdía pista para que no le metiera los cuernos. A diferencia mía a él la noche lo podía. 

¿Ah si? Sin embargo me contaron varias historias de ustedes dos, no hace falta que se las den de santos. - me reí porque seguramente en esa época apenas les estaría saliendo la barba así que seguro la mujeres les hacían fila. 

No te pones celosa de mi pasado, no pensé que hubiera mujeres así porque técnicamente te fui infiel. Se muy bien que la Emilia y el Gonzalo te deben haber contado todo…. Así como yo lo se todo de tu vida antes y después de la universidad por mis pajaritos. - me sonrió de una forma extraña y hasta me pareció que tenía ojos con pupilas de gato obligándome a parpadear 2 veces para convencerme que vi mal por el ángulo.

Al día siguiente Sebastian el primo de Ciel y Astre, vino con un camioncito de mudanza (al parecer tenía toda una flota de diferentes camioncitos y los coleccionaba como a los gatos). Sería un lío vivir y renovar pero no me podía arriesgar sobretodo porque no recibí que yo sepa ninguna respuesta positiva a la propuesta. Por suerte tenía ya todo apalabrado con unos buenos especialistas. 

Astre me dejó en total libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando respetara sus siestas. Tres meses después cambié todas las cañerías de agua y gas junto con una reforma integral en la casa de baño y cocina tirando paredes para tener mi concepto abierto. Un mes después estaba la alcoba principal en refacción para incorporar un segundo gran baño con mi anhelado hidromasaje y vestidor amplio, a costa del sacrificio de un cuarto. No pensaba tener más de dos hijos. 

Astre no abrió la boca para expresar sus dudas cuando tiré abajo dos paredes (que las tenía) pero en su lugar su hermano Ciel (que tenía cierta incontinencia verbal) las hizo por él cada vez que venía. No es que fuera malo mi cuñado o criticón; el pobre sufría el mal de los 45 millones de argentinos: creerse en erudito en todas las materias por solo haber visto como alguna vez se hacía un balde de hormigón, jugado un picadito con amigos (que según supe era muy bueno) y un largo etc. 

Esos hermanos no podían ser más diferentes. Mi marido había que sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón las palabras mientras que Ciel no se callaba nunca. Mi suegro también era de los que les gusta hablar demasiado como si fuera político. Pensándolo bien comencé a teorizar que no era que Astre ni madre Rachel fueran callados o reservados por naturaleza, sino que no tenían demasiadas oportunidades de hablar aturdidos por la jaula de catas que eran cuando Lizzy, mi cuñado y mi suegro se sentaban a hablar en la misma sala. 

Estaba muy emocionada porque hacía 15 días había desterrado toda presencia extranjera porque cambiamos los pisos de la casa de los mosaicos de 50 años atrás por una Stage gris símil madera en toda la casa dándole calidez y unificando toda la casa. Pensaba en sorprenderlos con las reformas de la casa pero en su lugar ellos me sorprendieron a mí….

Los hombres de la familia, los 7 estaba luciendo cabello corto con el mismo corte de Astre. Rasurados y acicalados dejaban en claro que eran la familia de mi marido. Si ahora ya no estaba casada con el hombre más guapo de todo Entre Ríos y debería resignarme a que Astre debería compartir el podio. Lizzy y Rachel también habían sufrido un recorte en sus cabelleras. 

Ahora se ven todos tan lindos como mi Astre. Pasen que está todo listo para la cena, me alegro que se hayan decidido a renovar el look para un cambio. - sonreí feliz de que ahora todo Diamante dejaría de llamarlos los Pomberos para referirse a ellos en forma despectiva. 

La verdad es que fue un tema de fuerza mayor…. Los niños fueron por un visado a la escuela y allí parecen haber agarrado la pediculosis. Hace una semana que venimos con la cuasia amarga pero las liendres estaban muy agarradas. - Rachel rió causando un sonrojo vergonzoso y una carraspera repentina en su hijo mayor como en su marido. 

Igual los felicito porque el cambio los favorece y de ahora en más van a ser los lindos de Diamante. 

Cállate cuñada. - Ciel contestó tosco pese a ser tan deslenguado parecía quedarle algo de pudor mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. 

Astre chasqueó la lengua un poco fastidiado que sus sobrinos fueran igual de revoltosos y deslenguados que su padre. - ¡Oigan ustedes dejen de correr que esto es una cocina, no una pista de carreras!

Rachel dio una mirada a su marido que se estremeció. - Vincent quiero lo mismo, solo tengo que acercarme a la estufa y girar una perilla. Quiero usar la que nuestra hija en ley nos regaló y quiero abrir el grifo y que salga agua sin tener que acarrear un balde 50 metros. 

Esta bien…. Luego le pido a nuestra hija que me pase los números de los Hendersen que le instalaron todo esto. 

¡Mamá abuela vengan a ver el baño! - el hijo mayor de Ciel se asomó a la cocina mientras sus hermanos decidieron explorar por su cuenta el resto de la casa. 

Dios Santo, he criado a un cuervo que me traicionará para sacarme los ojos. - Ciel realizó el mismo gesto que su padre . 

Cuidado Cuñado se te está por escapar el yacaré de bolsillo, son dos familias para ponerse y debería revalorizar de vez en cuando para que no pierda valor. 

Iba a mostrarle el baño mientras Astre desalojaba de una oreja a los del medio por jugar con los comandos de la ducha y empapar al más pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo auxilio a su madre que pidió prestada una toalla. 

Hablando de niños y llantos ¿Ustedes para cuando? - Vincent elegía una botella de vino para acompañar el pollo relleno con salsa de Champiñones y papitas noisette. 

Astre sonrió mientras destapaba el vino y la gaseosa para los niños. Fui a su lado para que hiciéramos el anuncio. 

Para todos lo que me preguntaban para cuando el bebé, viene en camino y agradezco que nos salió considerado que esperó a que la casa esté lista. - Astre sonrió demasiado feliz y aliviado como si hubiera sorteado un grave peligro. 

No es que antes no hubiera notado su ansiedad, era evidente que a veces tan cansado como estaba se esforzaba a intimar. Él me había contado que de pequeño tuvo asma y que algún medico con poco tacto le soltó a sus padres la posibilidad que hubiera quedado estéril por la fiebre; no era médica pero sabía que en general cuando eso pasaba también había otras secuelas porque significaba que había convulsionado por la fiebre. 

Ahora va a poder descasar tranquilo mi pobre gallito pinino. - me aproveché de mi altura y le besé la frente. Aunque Lizzy era más alta llevándole un cabeza a Ciel.

Astre me miró no muy contento con la comparación sabiendo a que me refería. La verdad es que era todo un gallo de riña con los espolones listos para arremeter y eso me parecía tan adorable…. 

¿Para cuándo? Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción

Para principios de diciembre, me va a salir sagitariano como el papá. Por suerte vamos a descansar antes que que llegue el nuevo pillo. 

Mis sobrinos eran un amor en la forma en la que como se comieron todo lo del plato pese a que nunca habían probando los hongos . Rogué para que mi niño no saliera remilgado con la comida como el padre. 

Con más tiempo libre tenía más tiempo para reflexionar y notar ciertas cosas que la vorágine de una renovación no me permitía notar. Cada 15 días Astre desaparecía 3 días junto a su padre sin poder localizarlos. Solo Ciel estaba disponible en el campo o en el laboratorio donde trabajaba Sieglinde la prima de Lizzy que era química. Sin embargo luego del 3 día volvían al anochecer o de madrugada, luego de realizar el envió a las horas de la madrugada. Según ellos venían de una excursión de caza y que Ciel no se unía porque no le gustaba acampar en el monte. Traía la carne sola, nunca el animal entero ni siquiera el hueso…. Sospeché que sus excursiones eran para cuatrear ganado de algún enemigo comercial a modo de reprimenda. 

La casa que antes era silenciosa cuando vivía sola, ahora amanecía con la bulla estridente de los pájaros. Luego de verlos tanto tiempo en la finca Phantomhive podía asegurar por el patrón de plumaje y el tamaño que eran los mismos que vivían allí y se habían mudado siguiendo a Astre. Nunca vi que les diera agua o comida y como no teníamos perro ni gato no había necesidad que lo ocultara, me encantaban las aves asi que fui yo la que comencé a mañosearlos. 

Comencé a dejar un cuenco con agua y comida para que los audaces comieran. Cuando estaba vacío se aseguraban que lo supiera por las poderosas protestas de sus incansables gargantas. La semana pasada creí que se había terminado el tributo, solo para salir y encontrar que Astre había llegado y se había sentado en la galería. Juro haber oído el canto de al menos 10 aves diferentes, pero cuando salí y miré a los alrededores no había ni una sola. 

Lo más perturbador ocurrió hace dos días, percatándome que no podía ser casualidad. Es normal que me distrajera haciendo las compras charlando con algún vecino o porque demoraba porque a todos se les había ocurrido comprar en la misma hora. Siempre aparecía como de la nada, sin que yo o la otra persona hayamos notado su presencia. 

No me molestaba pero tampoco me resultaba gracioso teniendo en cuenta cómo se inició todo entre nosotros. Era evidente que mi esposo me rastreaba por GPS del móvil. No dije nada esperando que solo fuera una fase de celos, pero jamás me hizo ningún comentario ni demostró celos dejándolo todo como si fuera una coincidencia. Luego de que se confirmara que estaba embarazada, el cerco se intensificó y ya no fue solo Astre. Rachel o Vincent me encontraban en algún tramo del trayecto para luego dejarme en manos de mi esposo. 

Teniendo en cuenta sus negocios chuecos no pude pensar en otra cosa que de quizás había una alguna parte descontenta y no me decían nada para no asustarme. No había forma en que pensaran que podría escapar con este hijo porque nos llevábamos tan bien que nunca solíamos pelear. 

Astre a la tarde… no te gustaría acompañarme a casa de la Emilia. Me siento un poco culpable de tenerla abandonada ahora que se peleó con el Gonzalo. Aunque si no quieres ir no importa, te puede traer problemas con tu amigo. 

No me voy a pelear con él por algo así, ni me molesta, decile que estamos por allá a eso de las 19:30 hs. - me acarició la mejilla con una cocina condescendiente. 

Ni Astre ni ninguno a excepción de Lizzy eran del tipo empático. Tomaban mi consideración por los sentimientos ajenos como una excentricidad o una monería que haría un niño, no, más bien la gracia que haría una mascota porque en cierto sentido a veces me trataban de esa forma. 

Hola amiga ¿cómo va esa pancita? - Emilia acarició mi embarazo de 7 meses. 

Muy bien, feliz porque nunca tuve nauseas ni nada si hasta patea suavecito. Espero que cuando crezca sea tan tranquilito como ahora. Y tu bebé el Coqui ¿dónde está? - me extrañé porque el caniche de mi amiga siempre salía a recibirme. 

Debe estar debajo de alguna cama como cada vez que nos visita tu marido. Por alguna razón le tiene terror . 

¿Alguna vez le hiciste algo? - le pregunte intrigada. 

No, solo que los perros parecen odiarme, no importa lo que hago siempre hacen lo mismo. - se encogió de hombros. 

Yo creo que como lo siguen los animales de monte los perros le tienen miedo. Es bueno criando nutrias y lobitos de río. - Emilia se encogió de hombros. 

Cuando encontrés uno dejame hacerle moflete. - me colgué de su brazo suplicando. 

Si querés me dejo de nuevo la barba y me los haces a mí . - me sonrió con la ilusión de dejar de rasurarse. 

Buen intento pero quiero que mi hijo conozca la cara de su padre y no que piense que es hijo de un Furby o del pombero. Aunque dudo que salga tan bonito como el de la municipalidad de Formosa, lo malo es que va a querer el collar de oro con su nombre cuando aprenda hablar. - me reí sin percibir como el ambiente cambió. 

No es gracioso…. No me gusta que me digan así. - Astre lo dijo sin humor y con cierto resentimiento. 

Lo siento, no debí decirlo pensé que era algo superado. Igual ya no implica lo mismo que antes. Ahora con el rayo japonizador los espíritus, duendes y hasta demonios ya no causan miedo ni respeto, ahora son cosas lindas, adorables o achuchables y el pobre Pombero no escapó de ello. - le mostré en mi móvil la publicidad de la municipalidad de Formosa. 

No se ven realmente así, con solo verlos infunden el temor en animales y humanos pero esta cosa…… es linda. - sus mejillas se colorearon. 

Cuando llegó el padre de Emy insistió en que nos quedáramos a cenar. Hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que por un comentario al azar se enteró que estaba matriculada y con intensiones de construir al frente de la casa mi propio estudio. 

Che ahijada a la casa de tus suegros la dejaste hermosa como a la tuya ¿No quisieras trabajar para la muni? 

Me encantaría.- lo dije y escuché como Astre chasqueó la lengua muy fuerte en disconformidad mirándome con las pupilas reducidas a un punto en esos ojos azul eléctrico. 

Disculpa, no quise traerte problemas. - el padre de Emilia se estremeció como un niño. 

No tiene nada porque disculparse, a mi me haría feliz trabajar de lo que tanto me esforcé por estudiar. Pasa que mi marido es un exagerado que piensa que voy andar cargando baldes llenos de mezcla con esta panza. Deje que yo hablo con él. - le acaricié la rodilla. 

Hmf, que te compre quién no te conozca. - rezongó bajito. 

Amiga, tenés que reconocer que tu marido tiene razón, estos ojos vieron cuando tu cuñado tuvo que bajarte a la rastra de un andamio y tenías 5 meses. - Emilia me señaló con el indice. 

Aunque quisiera ahora no puedo, así que prometo portarme bien y solo dirigir. 

No le gustó mucho la cosa, pero al final me salí una vez más con la mía, pero no fue por mi poder de convencimiento sino por intervención de mi suegro que le pareció buena idea de que produzca ingresos por el motivo que me mantuvo alejada de Diamante por 5 años. Trabajaba 4 horas diarias que me mantuvieron distraída de cosas importantes sin dejarme ver más allá. En mi afán de ser la esposa perfecta con comidas precocinadas para la semana y mi trabajo. Mi burbuja estalló cuando un medio día mi madre estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa. 

¿Mamá? No sabes las veces que te llamé a la casa o a tu móvil para contarte. - sonreí feliz acariciando mi vientre de 8 meses y medio. 

No lo creí cuando me dijeron…. Tenía la esperanza que ya hubieras abortado antes de los 7 meses al engendro de ese demonio. 

Me paré en seco enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar así a mi marido y a mi hijo? A esa altura comencé a sospechar que tanto cuidado hacia mí se debía no solo a los enemigos que tenían sino por mi propia familia….. seguro que no reclamaron la casa solo porque padre Vincent los debe haber amenazado con algo. 

Si tanto te desagrada mi marido (él cual tu elegiste) y mi hijo que también es tu nieto no tiene sentido para que hayas conducido 44 km para venir a decírmelo. Pudiste haber contestado alguno de mis llamados. 

No estoy aquí para pelear contigo, me asegure de venir a esta hora porque sé que estás sola sin el pittbull que te custodia las 24 horas del día. Me tenés que acompañar a Paraná. Hace unos seis meses tu hermano tuvo un accidente y ahora le están por dar de alta. Sola no puedo hacerme cargo de su cuidado estuvo muy grave y seguro que no va a poder volver a caminar. Tu familia te necesita. 

Estoy embarazada por si no lo notaste y tiene una esposa con 3 hijos bien crecidos que deben asistir a su padre. - estaba muy cabreada que me habían visto cara de enfermera. 

Maissa volvió a Brasil y se llevó a los niños con ella cuando tu hermano se quedó sin fondos. No toleró vivir en un departamento diminuto pasando privaciones, con sus abuelos los niños estarán mejor. - me lo dijo justificándola lo que era abandonar al marido cuando ya había terminado de exprimirlo. 

Y a mi que, aparte de una familia propia que atender tengo un trabajo y no es de enfermera precisamente. Contratá a alguien que lo cuide. - abrí la puerta de la casa porque tenía que poner la comida ya que a Astre le gustaba llegar con la comida caliente. 

Desagradecida, mirá como vivís en la opulencia con nuestro dinero y ese buitre de tu marido que se apoderó de la constructora nos está obligando a vender nuestra parte. Cuando fue que te lavó el cerebro, pensé que eras una mujer inteligente pero parece que le basta con solo metertela y menearte un poco adentro vos vivís feliz. 

No tuve tiempo de molestarme por lo que dijo, por la ventana vi que el patio trasero estaba lleno de pájaros que miraban hacia la cocina como si fuéramos un espectáculo. La alfombra de plumas no solo se extendían en macetas, ventanas o en la soga de tender; el suelo de la galería y el césped también. Luego volví a escuchar ese silbido que me ponía los nervios de punta. 

Mierda me tengo que ir. Maldito desgraciado debe tener alguna cámara oculta para vigilarte a vos. 

Creí haber sido claro en que no venga a molestar a mi familia, mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz a su nieto, no está para cuidar enfermos sino para que la cuiden. - llegó con su sombrero de paja gigante, su ropa de trabajo y lleno de lodo enfatizando su único ojo visible. Sus labios rosados se estiraron en un piquito que no pude evitar corresponder, estaba loca de amor por ese hombre. 

No hubiese tenido la necesidad de venir a rogarle si no estuviéramos viviendo como mendigos dependiendo de las migajas que nos quiera dar. Teníamos un acuerdo y lo estás incumpliendo. - apretó su cartera de diseñador tan fuerte que no saldría ilesa cuando Astre rodeó la isla y me abrazó en forma protectora. 

Ya le dije que consiga una enfermera por 15 mil mensuales, no modificaré el presupuesto. 

Se colocó a espaldas de su esposa revelando sus ojos rojos de dragón y su boca llena de puntas afiladas mientras hacía el gesto de que guardara silencio. - Si se refiere a ese acuerdo… lo hicieron con mi padre y ese ya está saldado. - acarició con lascivia los brazos y el vientre de su esposa. 

Eres una alimaña rastrera, una yarará que se metió en mi familia. - una expresión entre el asco y el horror contorsionó su rostro retocado por el cirujano que se había esforzado en hacerla lucir más joven. 

Tsk, ya me cansé de tanto cotorreo de vieja, despachala mientras me aseo, quiero tener un almuerzo en paz. - salió al lavadero del patio para quitarse el barro que le servía de protección contra el sol. 

En el hospital un hombre de unos 38 años intentaba mover sus piernas sin éxito luego de su accidente vial. Ahora mismo sufría las consecuencias de su adicción al tabaco, de no ser por ella no habría volcado en plena ruta. Iba hacia Concordia cuando no lo soportó más y en una imprudencia metió la mano en la guantera donde solía guardar sus cigarros y lo buscó al principio a tientas hasta que al tocar no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar…..

El hedor poco a poco inundó la cabina de la camioneta junto con el tacto de algo blando, húmedo y baboso. Cuando percibió los pelos maldijo en voz alta pensando que un animal había roto la carrocería de su camioneta nueva para colarse y morir en la guantera atascado. En solo un segundo distrajo la vista de la recta vacía para buscar el levanta vidrios eléctrico cuando la vio. 

La cabeza de Tolosa medio aplastada para que cupiera en el espacio estrecho. Lo siguiente que supo es que chocó con algo y comenzó a dar tumbos al costado de la ruta bajando por el terraplén lateral. Cabeza abajo y con la columna en un angulo antinatural entre el asiento o la mitad de él y el volante. No llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto y el air bag reventó. 

¡Holis cuñadis! Parece que todos termina igual con la misma broma. Tu padre tenía la misma costumbre de no usar Cinturón, pero tu tienes la misma expresión de tu madre cuando encontró la cabeza del bastardito en la guantera. - Astre se asomó por la ventanilla del acompañante con sus dientes grises y su gran sombrero de paja que ocultaban en parte el brillo de sus ojos rojos que contrastaban con el lodo negro con el que estaba cubierto. 

Uy su cara es del que apaña las aventuras del viejo, que poca lealtad tiene esa familia ¿seguro que no se las dieron cambiada a mi cuñada? - Ciel se asomó desde la ventanilla del conductor como un verdadero Pombero con su barba tupida, larga y su mano con zarpas que agarró la cabeza de Tolosa por los pelos. 

Bueno ahora hace dos meses te dí una oferta que debías aceptar….. ahora ya no quiero el 40 % sino el 60% pero de las tuyas y de tu madre que mi esposa see queda con lo suyo. Última oferta. Ah no te preocupes que llamé a la ambulancia informado el "accidente" así que no morirás…. Creo. - se marchó riendo con su gemelo jugando un picadito con la cabeza de Tolosa, el contador de la constructora. 

De solo recordarlo se estremeció de pavor como aquella vez. Distraído no se dio cuenta que una mujer se encontraba sentada en la punta de su cama de hospital. Se parecía a la suegra de su hermana pero muy arreglada. 

Vine a verte como estabas con tu accidente y a punto de ser tío. El tesoro de tu hermana tendrá un varoncito y mi Astre está loco de amor por ella. Tan dulce e inteligente…. Hace feliz a mi hijo y me hace feliz cada vez que me llama mamá. - se limpió las lágrimas emocionada. 

¿A qué ha venido tan lejos? . Miró a la mujer con desprecio , no era más que una pobre campesina ofrecida en sacrificio a Phantomhive como lo fue su hermana.

¡Qué grosero! No debería extrañarme pues tu madre tampoco tenía modales. Vine a verte porque estaba de paso para la terminal de buses, viajar en el maletero de un auto es muy incómodo aunque solo fuera media hora. 

¿En.. en el maletero?- vio ante sus ojos como su apariencia prolija se desdibujaba, como si fuera un holograma fallando. 

Si, en el maletero del automóvil de tu santa madre. - de su bolsa de compras sacó la cabeza de su madre y se la colocó en el regazo. 

El hombre alzó la vista sin comprender del todo a la mujer, a la suegra de su hermana que ya no era una rubia bonita de ojos azules sino una Porá de ojos rojos y dientes de piraña sonriendo con malicia. 

Comenzó a convulsionar botando espuma con sangre por la boca al momento de conectar la mirada con esos ojos rojos que metían a la fuerza imágenes de como su madre ingresaba al estacionamiento de su casa. Distraída no se percato hasta que fue demasiado tarde, como del espejo retrovisor se reflejaba una mano blanca que reclinó los asientos. Al ver como salía una mujer de ojos rojos moviéndose como si fuera una araña y dientes aserrados de piraña. 

¿Ra….Rachel? - vio como la mujer le sonrió y saltó hacia su rostro. 

La alarma comenzó a sonar y la muchacha del servicio de limpieza gritó al ver desde el pasillo un hilo de sangre deslizarse debajo de la puerta. 

De mi madre no supe más y nuestro hijo nació el 8 de diciembre. Astre lo anotó como Soleil Maël Phantomhive para seguir con la tradición astronómica de la familia. Él era mi sol así como su padre la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Sano, precioso con los mismos ojos enormes de su padre y más tranquilo que agua de poza, porque no se asustaba ni fastidiaba por nada. 

Si no me avergüenza admitir que estoy absolutamente enamorada de mi bebé. No me dio trabajo para invertirle horarios y parecía un poco adelantado porque quería comer lo mismo que nosotros. Con precaución le comencé a dar un poco de papilla al recibir el O.K del pediatra a los 3 meses. 

Si soy sincera no voy a decir que no me dolió cuando no me contestaron cuando les intenté avisar que ya había nacido pero no iba a dejar que opacara su desprecio la llegada de mi pupy. Cuando fue prudente pude llevarlo al trabajo, luego de recibir las vacunas correspondientes, porque era tan tranquilo que no molestaba ni lloraba si yo estaba a la vista. 

Ahora íbamos a la ceremonia de Emilia y Gonzalo en la iglesia de San Cipriano y San Francisco Javier. Se habían dejado un tiempo, salieron con otras personas y finalmente volvieron ya para casarse. No sabía si estaban seguros de que era lo que querían pero al volver no había más opciones que formalizar en nuestra pequeña sociedad tan tradicional. Durante la ceremonia no puede dejar de pensar en las vueltas de la vida. 

Emilia comenzó a noviar completamente enamorada para que luego terminara enfriándose por la fobia al compromiso del Gonzalo para terminar casándose por compromiso y costumbre. 

Yo comencé con el pie izquierdo sin pensar en casarme y con más miedo que otra cosa. Astre era un compañero de juegos que recordaba pero solo era eso. Sin noviazgo y conociéndonos durante la convivencia ahora estaba locamente enamorada del padre de mi hijo. 

Le pedí permiso a los padres de Emilia para usar su cocina para calentarle el biberón a mi pupy que estaba desesperado de hambre y molesto como nunca solía estarlo. Su fastidio se debía a que la gente no dejó de cargosearlo con su aspecto de muñeco de porcelana. Mi hijo era un niño tranquilo y paciente pero cualquiera se molestaría si tienes 6 meses viendo como gigantes se acercan a ti con sus brazos amenazantes para pellizcarte las mejillas. Y aunque intenté reguardar a mi hijo, a veces no podía evitarlo del todo. Ahora estaba de muy mal humor con su ceño fruncido idéntico al de su padre. Una de las sobrinas de Emilia de unos 10 años (una de las principales responsables del mal humor de mi pupy) entró corriendo cuando terminaba de calentar el biberón. 

Está enojado así que mejor no lo toques, ya dejalo tranquilo. - le advertí mientras secaba el biberón, cuando escuché un chillido agudo que me reventó los tímpanos. 

¡NIÑA QUE TE DIJE! No lo molestes……- me giré hecha una fiera a socorrer a mi hijo pero me quedé paralizada. 

La niña se revolvía en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras mi Soleil Maël aprisionaba y sacudía su mano como si fuera un dogo con los ojos rojos de un cujo. Mi corazón comenzó a rebotar erráticamente dentro de mi pecho dejadome sin saber que hacer. Sin ser consciente solté el biberón.

¡Ups! Casi se rompe el biberón mamá. Toma que le saco de la boca la mano de la mocosa cargante esa. - Astre me habló dándome el biberón, reaccioné saliendo de mi trance dejando la mamadera en la mesa, corriendo al baño a buscar el agua oxigenada y las vendas. 

Cuando volví ya mi hijo tenía sus ojos azules de siempre y alzaba sus brazos pidiendo upa. Dejé el botiquín de primeros auxilios y confundida lo alcé en bazos y le di el biberón como tenía planeado en un principio. Astre limpiaba la herida y la vendaba como un profesional. La madre de Emilia entró cuando Astre terminaba con su labor. 

Lo lamento, Maël le mordió la mano porque estaba molesto. - me apresuré a disculparme. 

Al Pupy ya le han salido los dientes, por eso parece peor de lo que es, solo fue un susto ¿no mi amor? - Astre sonrió y le tocó la cabeza demasiado fuerte. La niña asintió asustada percibiendo peligro en esos ojos azules de hielo. 

Ya no pude disfrutar el resto de la fiesta temiendo que mi bebé de de 6 meses pudiera atacar a alguien más. Volvimos tan pronto como cortaron la torta, Astre incluso tuvo el descaro de pedir una porción para llevar. No me atreví a hablar en el camino temiendo una respuesta que intuía, pero me había esforzado en ignorar…….

Oh ya se durmió ¿no es tan lindo? - me miró del otro lado de la cuna y luego miró a nuestro hijo. 

Me quedé paralizada cuando lo vi con esos ojos rojos sonriendo mostrando en sus labios unos dientes grisáceos de piraña asomando. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las leyendas alrededor de su apellido, las ofrendas que le dejaban y la gente que pedía hablar con él a cualquier hora……

Es…….. es cierto. ¿eres el señor de los pájaros? - mi voz salió en un hilo, recordando como le enojaba que se refirieran a él como el pombero. - ¿Y Maël?

Es como yo, como todos los hombres de la familia y por lo tanto maldito…… o no porque realmente no somos humanos ni nunca lo fuimos, somos de especies diferentes. 

Ahora entiendo porqué mamá dijo eso de porqué no había abortado…..

Bueno hay dos razones por las que nuestro bebé llegó a término, en lugar de adelantar el parto para morir horas después. La primera es que estamos casados y un reverendo bendijo nuestra unión (o esa es la superstición). La otra es que la madre recibió la dieta apropiada para que nuestro bebé nazca sano y fuerte. 

Eso …… ¡Oh por Dios!….. quieres decir que esa carne era…..- me llevé las manos a la boca , era de dominio común que el Pombero era una criatura antropófaga y por eso era el ser más temido de la mitología guaraní. 

No pienses en eso, es mejor no saber ¿no? Ya sé, vamos a decir que es carne de venado, uno sacrificado de una forma especial como hacen los carniceros kosher. 

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder hablar, parpadeé un instante y lo tenía a mi espalda abrazándome y besando repetidamente mi mejilla.

¿Algo más que quieras saber? Somos una familia unida después de todo…. Una familia feliz. Cuando estaba todo peludo siempre me decías que era tu marido peluche y te gustaba mucho, supongo que ahora te sigo gustando ¿no es cierto N/A?

Ahora entiendo porque todos parecían horrorizarse cuando era tan directa y deslenguada contigo. Deben preguntarse como es que todavía no me has hincado el diente. - caía en la cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve durmiendo con un auténtico depredador humano y yo de los más tranquila…..

Eso es porque supiste domesticarme bien con amor, como lo debe hacer una buena esposa. Aunque crecí sabiendo que un día ibas a casarte conmigo y formar una familia, como mi hermano creció sabiendo que se casaría con la Lizzy y por eso ella no era comida. Sí, ella también es humana.

¿Y tu mamá? - pregunté porque no la había incluido. 

Ella ahora también es tu madre tontita, pero ella es otro ser más cercano a nosotros los Phantomhive, es una Caá Porá que por el desmonte de la selva no le quedó de otra que migar como nosotros. Ya no quedamos muchos por eso mi hermano y yo tomamos esposas humanas. 

Lizzy lo sabe ¿no?

Por supuesto que lo sabe, tiene 5 hijos media sangre y no tardaremos en ser una leyenda. Es adaptarse o morir, aunque terminaremos desapareciendo de todos modos, al menos intentaremos hacerlo con dignidad. 

Esa afirmación me sorprendió y me obligó a reflexionar. Los humanos tanto se esfuerzan por encontrar vida inteligente en el espacio exterior pero en su propio planeta elimina a la que vive junto a él, por ese temor ancestral….. qué irónico. 

Pero hay más de ustedes ¿no? Tiene que haber dispersos cerca de las selvas no pueden extinguirse así sin más. 

Si hay algunos por ahí supongo. - Astre rascó su cabeza pensativo mientras que lo enfrenté para mirarlo. 

Ahora el mundo es distinto, hay más comunicación…. Así como ustedes lograron adaptarse, debe haber otros igual. Como padres es nuestra obligación buscarle una novia adecuada para nuestros hijos. - tomé su mano dejándolo frío. Ahora ellos eran mi familia, la única y una buena. Decidí ser feliz pese a todo, porque nadie te da la felicidad sino es algo que uno decide ser. 

Sí, me cegué a mi misma a todo lo demás como todos en la región lo hacían. Me concentré en priorizar a mi familia y su felicidad, la defendería como sea sin permitir que nadie me la arrebate. 

Vino la policía a preguntar sobre el paradero de mi madre meses después, porque nadie podía localizarme, hasta que a algún cráneo decidió averiguar donde vivía un tal Vincent Phantomhive y se dieron cuenta que era mi suegro. 

Por lo que explicaron los agentes, no supieron hasta mucho tiempo después que tenían una hija porque en la casa eliminaron cualquier rastro de mi existencia, convencidos que solo tenían un hijo, mi hermano también fallecido. Se enteraron de casualidad cuando un empleado antiguo les reveló que me había casado con el hijo de quién dirigía ahora la constructora (mi suegro). 

Miré a mi hijo Soleil Maël mientras comía unos alfajores de maicena caseros que le había hecho con su vaso de leche, acaricié mi vientre que comenzaba a crecer y sonreí contándoles la última vez que la vi. 

¿Puedo preguntar porque su relación era tan distante? 

Porque mi suegra era una mujer finolis que no me aprobaba como su yerno, despreciaba la vida sencilla de campo que decidió adoptar su hija. - Astre llegó con su enorme sombrero de paja cubierto de lodo negro haciendo que su ojo azul resplandeciera. 

Sin duda su aura densa incomodó a los oficiales que se retiraron de inmediato, cuando se dirigió al baño silbando fuerte mientras que desde la ventanas bajaban más y más pájaros como si fuera una lluvia torrencial, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. 

Al retirarse veían pisos, ventanas, techo y jardín cubierto de pájaros que los examinaban con sus ojos fijos. Los oficiales si no tenían fobia a las aves comenzaban a tenerla apresurando su paso para subir a la patrulla que los había traído. 

Che que opinás. - miró hacia la casa cubierta de pájaros. 

¿Qué opino? Que esa mujer está casada con el auténtico Pombero y lo sabe. ¿Vos no compraste la caña en el chino recién? Yo tengo un paquete de cigarrillos. 

Bueno, mejor dejémosle como ofrenda, no vaya a ser que nos busque para vengarse tengo mujer e hijos. Andá vos que todavía no tenés hijos porque esos pájaros me están dando miedo y nos volvemos ya a Paraná. 

Dame que yo lo hago y te juro que no vuelvo más a esta casa, total la vieja seguro que le pidió un favor que luego no le cumplió.

**Author's Note:**

> Guaina: muchacha joven.  
> gurí : niño  
> Caraya: mono aullador  
> El incidente del colectivo: fue noticia en la ciudad de Paraná, Provincia de Corrientes hace algunos años donde un chofer de bus urbano relató su encuentro con una Porá, un fantasma femenino peligroso.   
> No son ALEMANES: hay una colonia alemana donde practican la religión protestante. El arroyo del viejo vapor debe su nombre a un vapor inglés encallado en el río Paraná y se hizo visible con la bajante de este año.  
> La Jaula: es un lugar turístico/ balneario donde van pescadores experimentados a reclamar piezas de Dorados y Surubíes.  
> Diamante: Ciudad de Entre Ríos Argentina donde se desarrolla la historia, un encuentro de Motoqueros y un festival con importantes bandas de rock de la región.  
> Besar la pichula: besar el pene como expresión de estar obligado a una pleitesia hacia alguien importante con dinero y poder.   
> afrechudo: sexualmente frustrado.   
> Conejito a pilas: publicidad de baterías Duracel.  
> Bolacero: amigo de fabular. Cuerear a la gente es chismorrear de manera negativa (muy)  
> Carlos Saúl: Menem Presidente argentino Peronista y la Emilia salió medio peroncha pese a que su familia es Radical y del Pro.   
> Pijotear: mesquinar dinero en cosas escenciales o necesarias.   
> Curupí es otro ser sobrenatural de la zona, a diferencia del Pombero que se "enamora" de las mujeres que seduce con sus poderes, el Curupí acostumbra a violar brutalmente para luego comerse el cuerpo de la infortunada. (La selva parece estar llena de criaturas a las que le gusta la carne humana.


End file.
